Accidentally In Love
by astronot
Summary: There's true love...and there's love at first sight. You know those stories where the girl finds a boy and just knows it's them? Yeah? Well, this is not that kind of story. Sebkurt. Rating may go up.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Sebkurt fic I was talking about. Yes, yes I know…don't eat me please? :3 But, please enjoy! Reviews?**

It had been about a year since Kurt and Blaine had broken up. Kurt had realized that Blaine along with himself had grown bored of the relationship. They never did anything anymore. They both agreed just to end things right there and not drag them on. But, what happened after that well, let's just say that it was unexpected but, it was obviously for the best.


	2. Well Baby I Surrender

**A/N: Okay, here we go…a lot of Blaine/Kurt/Rachel in this chapter but, you know we got to that out of the way first.**

"Kurt, come one, do you want me to help you get a boyfriend or not?" Rachel called to her taking-too-long-to-get-ready best friend.

Her brother, Blaine, Kurt's now ex (but, they were okay now) was waiting in his car downstairs.

"Rachel if you beg me one more time I will take away all of your moisturizer!" Kurt snapped. How could he go faster is she kept bugging him?

"Okay, fine!"

~oOo~

"Let me guess you're late because of _his_ hair?" Blaine jerked his head in Kurt's irection as the duo got int the car.

"Shut up" Kurt said hitting him playfully on the arm from the back seat.

"Okay, calm down" Blaine chuckled.

"Drive" Rachel said.

"Why are we taking _his _car?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, why are we taking my car?"

"Because, my car's in the shop and quite frankly Kurt's car smells like hairspray."

"HEY!" Kurt squealed.

"It's true!" Blaine laughed.

The rest of the ride was full of laughing.

~oOo~

"We're here Rach…11 right?" Blaine asked his big sister as she got out the car.

"Yep" she said and walked up to the front doors of the big night club.

"Ahh, Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel, come right in" said the body guard at the front entrance.

"Thanks, Dare" Kurt said.

Once, inside Kurt spotted his arch enemy Sebastian Smythe, of course…wait, a second he look pretty good. _'What the hell?' _He mentally scolded himself.

"Kurt, come one!" Rachel yelled pulling along her best friend towards the bar. Apparently, Sebastian recognized his name because he whirled around to smile at Kurt.

"Hello, Kurt…Rachel."

"Hi Seb" Rachel said.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"What're you doing here?"

"Nothing, she dragged me here…go dance or something Rach." Kurt said prying Rachel off his arm. She flipped her hair and strutted over to a boy, none other than Finn Hudson, who was waiting for her on the dance floor.

"Ahhh, I see…want a drink?"

"Sure thanks."

~oOo~

"What…no!" Sebastian was laughing loudly.

"No, I-I'm ser'ous he snores!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh my God! I've ne'er heard anythin' so, unbelievable in ma' life."

"Wow. Y-you should come o'er."

"Nahh, I'sokay. Blaine's doesn't wanna see me."

"Blaine and I are through."

"R-really?"

"Yep, really."

"C'mere." Kurt inched over to Sebastian.

"Okay, I'll come o'er" Sebastian said finally.

**A/N: We meet again worthy opponent…suspense. Expect morning after memories next chapter.**


	3. How Much Longer Will ItTakeTo Cure This?

**A/N: I see you guys like the story so far. I appreciate reviews. And thanks, for all of you who added this story or me to their favorites/alerts. I'm highly grateful. Uhh…a little bit of a flashback in this one.**

Kurt awoke with a pounding in his head. He looked around his jacket was strewn across the floor along with one boot and some other various items. His vision was hazy and he couldn't quite read the seemingly, glaring numbers on his alarm clock on the nightstand beside him. He squinted around once more and began to get a headache because his curtains were pulled back and the sunlight was blaring in his room. He checked suddenly to see that he hopefully was clothed. He thanked the non-existent God! He was, oddly enough, dressed in a Madonna_ Celebration_ album cover t-shirt, a pair of black skinnies, and one boot. 'What happened?' he thought to himself at stumbled out of bed, getting a little light-headed at the sudden action.

When, he walked out of his room in his and Rachel's apartment he started towards the small kitchen. Boy, did he need a coffee. He had just poured himself a tall cup of coffee when, he heard a grunt and _thump _from the couch, which almost made him spill the cup. He breathed shakily as he sacredly walked towards the couch. He peered over to see a skinny, but tall, brow haired male figure face down, strewn across the floor.

"Uhh, e-excuse me?" Kurt whispered.

The figure grunted a 'wwwhhhaaattt?'

"W-who are you?"

The figure turned to reveal a slightly ruffled looking Sebastian Smythe.

"Oh. My. Gaga." Kurt gasped.

"Kurt?"

"Wow, okay do you know what happened last night?"

Sebastian shook his head then stopped looking at Kurt's coffee cup. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah" Kurt chuckled.

"Can I have some?"

"Of course" Kurt laughed.

~oOo~

"KURT? SEBASTIAN?" came a high screech from the front door as it was slammed shut.

"Wha-ow" Sebastian squeaked as he tumbled off the couch and onto the floor, scared by Rachel.

"There you are!" Kurt said grasping his head as his headache grew.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"I was getting worried where have you been?"

"What? Kurt, don't you remember anything at all about last night?"

The boy shook his head.

"I suppose, you don't either?" she looked down at Sebastian who was still on the floor, but propped up against the couch holding his head.

He looked up at her at shook his head.

**[The night before]**

"_Rach w-we're jus' gonna take a cabby thingy home kay?" Kurt stumbled over to a happy Rachel and Finn._

"_What? NO!" Rachel squealed._

"_Yeah, dude how do we know you're actually going home?" Finn narrowed his eyes at a slumping Sebastian. "Sebastian" his tone was cold._

"'_Sup buddy?" Sebastian giggled high-pitched._

"_God! Why Kurt?" Rachel shrieked._

"_Ssstop yell*hiccup* 'scuse me s-stop yelling Rach, i's fine really." Kurt said._

"_Ser'ously I'sokay I gots 'im." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's shoulders lightly, as if trying to prove his point._

"_Okay fine you two. I'll be back at around 11 in the morning tomorrow okay?"_

_The two nodded and began to shuffle back. Finn grabbed Kurt's shoulder and whirled him around, which almost caused Sebastian to fall but Finn caught him under the arm._

"_No funny business alright?" Finn said seriously._

"_Okay" the two nodded._

"_Alright, I love you bye" Finn hugged Kurt tightly._

"_Love ya' too" Kurt hugged him and they walked out._

"Are you serious Rachel?" Kurt gasped.

"Yes, but are you getting anything from this?" she asked.

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other and nodded.

"It's coming back now" Kurt said.

"Definitely" Sebastian said.

**[In the cab]**

"_To the apartments!" Sebastian laughed in the back of the cab while, Kurt leaned over to give the man his address which he had written down in his notebook._

"_WOOOOOO!" Kurt said as they drove off._

"_Quick, favorite song!" Sebastian said._

"_Come What May from Moulin Rouge" Kurt answered quickly._

"_Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen" Sebastian yelled._

"_Seriously?" Kurt laughed._

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_OOOHHH look at that!" Kurt pointed out his window at the Statue of Liberty._

"_It's. Not. Polite. To. Point." Sebastian scolded comically using one finger towards Kurt. "Wave."_

_Kurt giggled but, waved but, then he started to pout._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_She didn't wave back!"_

"_It's okay she just can't see us she's obviously bird watching. Duh!"_

_The cab driver was shaking with laughter as the boys rambled on about nonsense. He pulled up to the apartment buildings and knocked on the screen behind him to signal the boys. Kurt grabbed his wallet but, the man dismissed him and told them it was his pleasure. They both smiled as they got out and waved at the cab man who waved back, trying not to 'offend' them like the Statue of Liberty._

"Then, we stumbled inside and the rest is kind of a blur" Kurt finished.

"Oh my God you guys, are you sure?" Rachel was now half-laughing.

"Yeah, pretty darn" Sebastian said.

"Huh, so guess we won't know anything else until we remember fully" Kurt sighed.

"Well, there is one thing…"Sebastian trailed off.

**A/N: Guess what happens? Um…so if you don't know what the design on Kurt's t-shirt was, message me and I'll give you the link. So, yeah reviews? Comments? You can ask for or suggest anything. Thanks next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Be sure to check out my other fics?**


	4. Well I didn't mean to do it

**A/N: So this chapter should be entertaining…thanks to all of you faithful readers. :)**

"Sebastian what do you mean?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well I didn't mean to do it…"

**[Night Before]**

"_What are we gonna do now?" Sebastian jumped up and down as Kurt put away the twister after their failed game._

"_You said you like that one song riiiiiiiight?"_

"_Uhm…I guess'o."_

"_Well, then you're gonna *hiccup* love this" Kurt said poking Sebastian, giggling, then went to turn on his Wii. He clicked on Just Dance 3, handed Sebastian a remote, selected (after some trouble from stumbling) Crazy Little Thing Called Love from the songs, he decided to be the girl since Sebastian seemed to want the pink sunglasses the guy was wearing._

"_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_this thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

_This (This Thing) called love_

_(Called Love)_

_It cries (Like a baby)_

_In a cradle all night_

_It swings (Woo Woo)_

_It jives (Woo Woo)_

_It shakes all over like a jelly fish,_

_I kinda like it_

_Crazy little thing called love"_

_The boys began to sing. They laughed and danced. Sebastian was upset because, Kurt still managed to win even it was by a few points._

"_What's wrong Mr. Grumpy Gills?" Kurt said in a mocking accent and pouting._

"_Shut up" Sebastian grumbled._

"_Well, then maybe I won't let you play again" Kurt muttered._

"_NO!"_

"_Nope it's too late."_

"_You little" Sebastian said as he got up and started to chase an already scurrying Kurt around the house, every now and then catching his hips, but Kurt away just the same each time. Eventually, Sebastian finally got a firm grasp on his hips, tickling him mercilessly._

"_NO! Stop! RACHEL! Sebas*laughing* S-sebastian PLEASE! *laughing* alright, alright I'll let you play okay?" Kurt struggled still gasping for air between chuckles, and giggles._

"_Okay that works" Sebastian looked at Kurt. 'Well, this is new,' he thought to himself, 'I was so caught up in Blaine that I didn't realize how HOT Kurt was'. He looked at Kurt with a new found feeling that he couldn't quite grasp as to what it was. But, damn did he like it! And, those eyes!_

"_See, be nice nest time" Kurt whispered and stared at Sebastian. Wow, he hadn't notice how good looking Sebastian actually was. Could he be beginning to LIKE Sebastian Smythe? 'God, no! Kurt don't be silly,' he thought to himself. But, wait what was that warm fuzzy feeling, and rumbling in his stomach, he'd had that feeling before. The weakness in the knees, redness in cheeks, heaviness of eyelids, voiceless breath, yes, yes he knew it but, couldn't remember what it was. Damn, he's got white teeth._

_Suddenly, they moved forward and crashed their lips together. Before he could even comprehend was he was doing, Sebastian deepened the kiss licking at Kurt's lips asking for entry. Kurt is only willing to comply. Kurt bites Sebastian's lip causing him to moan into the kiss. He whimpered when, Kurt pulls away but, his breath catches when Kurt's kissing, biting, and sucking on his neck, ear, and collarbone surely leaving a mark or two._

"The rest of the night is a blur, but I'm pretty sure nothing else happene-what?" Sebastian looked at Kurt and Rachel's wide-eyed expressions.

"There's like THREE hickeys on your neck, I can't believe we didn't them before, they're so fucking huge!" Rachel said. Sebastian subconsciously grabbed his neck and ran to the mirror in the front hall to check. He gaped as he saw the purple marks on his neck one right under his ear, one on the hollow of his neck, and one on his collarbone.

"Well, this is REALLY awkward" Kurt said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Finn knows something?" Sebastian offered still touching at the marks.

"No, no he was with me all night wait…no he left the club for like 10 minutes but, I forget where…"Rachel trailed off.

~oOo~

Rachel and Kurt both banged on the door and rang the bell loudly waiting for Finn to answer. Finally, they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and a grumpy, tired 'ALRIGHT, I'M COMING JESUS!' When Finn opened the door, he rubbed his eyes opened them, and then turned pale at the trio.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Kurt asked looking desperately at Finn.

"Yeah…come in" he said moving aside.

A/N: Ahh, yes a little kissing action in this one I think you'll like the next chapter as well. *evil laugh* Ohh, yes most definitely. :)


	5. Move a little closer

**A/N: Hey, just wanted to let you know that I was an art walk today so, I'm sorry I couldn't update but yeah…Also, PLEASE read the ending not mkay?**

As the trio entered Finn's house they were greeted by old football things. There was a whole wall dedicated to it. There was also, obvious Rachel decorating everywhere. They went into the dark blue living room where there were two black couches and a big TV. Then, they saw Puck and Santana seated side by side on one of the couches looking very, hung over.

"What are they doing here?" Rachel and Kurt asked.

"They texted me last night that you two were having a party and texted them to come over." Finn said.

"Don't you guys remember?" Santana laughed.

"Dude…it was sick!" Puck said nodding.

"Oh no" Sebastian and Kurt looked at each other as the two began to explain.

**[The Night Before]**

_There was a knock at the door, Kurt stumbled to get it. He opened to find Santana and Puck standing there._

"_Wassup buddy?" Kurt slurred and pretty dropped onto Puck with a hug._

"_It's been a while" Puck said._

"_Satan! Oh my Gaga!" Kurt said and bear hugged Santana, the stench of alcohol very, present and obvious on his breath._

"_Hey Porcelain" Santana laughed._

"_WHO'S THAT?" Sebastian was laughing a little for some reason._

"_Puck and Santana!"_

"_They came?"_

"_No shit…you don't say?"_

"_Is that Sebastian?" Puck raised an eyebrow._

"_Yesss" Kurt giggled._

_Santana started to yell in Spanish but when she saw Sebastian she stopped, "Maldita sea, que está de moda!"_

"_Uhh, what?" Sebastian said._

"_Nothing" Puck was laughing hysterically as Santana leaned on him for dear life as she was already half-drunk from the drive there._

**[The Drive There]**

"_San, you ready yet?" Puck called from the front hall._

"_Yep, coming. Bye Brit!"_

"_Bye Honey!"_

_They left the house and got into Puck's red convertible, and drove off. Puck put down the roof turned on come classic rock and country and blasted it. Santana pulled some beer out of the back seat as they began to sing loudly, and drink, thank God it wasn't a crowded street._

"_Yeah, the more I drink, the more I drink, the more I drink." They belted out the last of Blake Shelton's The More I Drink._

"_Is this it?" Puck asked._

"_Probably" Santana said and got out, they got out not knowing what they got themselves into._

**[The Night Before Continued]**

_They were blasting Blake Shelton, Toby Keith, Trace Adkins, Carrie Underwood, Rascall Flatts, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Van Halen, Rolling Stones, The Ramones, and just all the classic rock and country they could find. Sebastian and Santana were dancing along with Kurt and Puck. They were having a blast and then they switched partners so Sebastian and Kurt were dancing along with Santana and Puck. They played Just Dance 3, Dance Dance Revolution, they were dancing and singing like idiots. They played Spin the Bottle as well. Every one kissed everyone as least once or twice, Strip Poker which didn't last very, long since neither Kurt nor Sebastian ever learned how to play._

"_We should have a singing contest ya'll!" Kurt said into the microphone of the karaoke machine he'd pulled out._

"_I'll go first!" Sebastian offered. He selected Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5. Kurt was next, he sang Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls. Puck sang, Kickstart My Heart by Motley Cr__ue. Santana sang, Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera. Puck and Santana did a duet of My First Kiss by 3OH!3 and Ke$ha which emitted wolf whistles from the other two boys. Then, Kurt and Sebastian did a duet of Double Vision by 3OH!3. Then, Santana and Kurt did a duet of According To You by Orianthi. Puck and Sebastian sang Livin' La Vida Loca. Then, Santana and Kurt were dancing to Boom very, much entertaining the boys with their hips._

"_Kiss me" Sebastian was saying._

"_No…okay" Kurt giggled and crashed their lips together, the taste of alcohol still heavy on their tongues. But, they didn't care they were having a great time. Kurt tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair and Sebastian put his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled them flush together. Kurt pulled away gasping for breath while, Sebastian nipped at his jaw. Then, Kurt's mouth was back on Sebastian's biting his lip and getting a moan. He slipped his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Sebastian pulled away and began to nibble on Kurt's earlobe. Kurt gasped and his mouth immediately went to Sebastian's neck kissing, biting, and sucking up his neck, on his ear, collarbone, and along his jaw line._

"_GET A ROOM!" Puck laughed._

"_Just…wanky" Santana smirked._

"_Get some Hummel!" Puck was cheering._

"_Come on let's go dance" Kurt pulled Sebastian onto the "dance floor" where Adam Lambert was playing._

"_Kurt I think I-" Sebastian began but, was cut off by Santana yelling something in Spanish._

"_What is she saying?" Sebastian asked Kurt._

"_She's ranting to Kurt about how she wants to hate you but, your just too hot…I mean she is right" Kurt smirked._

"_Wow, San come down!" Puck laughed and pulled Santana into his chest._

"_I can't just calm down!" she said._

"_Yes, you can Sweetheart" Puck said._

"_Wow, she's really drunk" Kurt remarked._

"_What do you mean?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow._

"_Dude, she's lesbian" Kurt laughed._

"_Ohhhh" Sebastian said._

"_Yep" Kurt said nuzzling into Sebastian's neck._

"_Kurt can I be completely honest with you? Like, about anything" Sebastian asked._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Well, it's just that I don't know I think I might…like you more that I EVER liked Blaine."_

"_Wow, really?"_

"_Yes, really. I mean, Blaine's a hot piece of ass and everything but, you're that and smart, funny, a smartass, AMAZING dancer, I mean with your hips just UNF, you're beautiful and just wow."_

"_You're hot too, you're an amazing singer, kisser, and well, just, sorry about this Santana, but…wanky!"_

"_What does wanky even mean?" Sebastian chuckled._

"_Hot as hell" Kurt winked._

_That wink made Sebastian melt. He leaned down and kissed Kurt. Kurt responded instantly._

"The next part is blurred" Puck said.

"Wait, there is one more thing" Santana said. "But, I don't know if your gonna like what I'm gonna show and tell you…"

**A/N: Updating again tomorrow…PROMISE! Also, I'm SO happy my grandma is OFFICIALLY cancer FREE! :') I'm crying! So, just…GAHHH**


	6. Can't stop thinking 'bout it

A/N: Hi, how you doin? :D yeah, that was the cheesiest smile ever…so yeah, I didn't update yesterday because, I fell asleep at my desk…whilst uploading….true story. So, hope you enjoy ;)

"Wait-what?" Kurt asked looking utterly confused.

"Y-you mean there's pictures or-or something?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, Twink got it right on the nose!" Santana laughed.

"Wait, pictures? OH AWESOME!" Puck was trying to grab Santana's purse.

"Oh GOD!" Kurt put his palm over his face.

"Hey, there it's okay…I'm just hearing about this too you know?" Sebastian put a soothing hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Yeah, but, it-it's different" Kurt said.

"How is it different?" Sebastian asked, in a bit of snippy tone.

"It just is alright?" Kurt snapped back.

"It couldn't possibly be any diff-" Sebastian said but, was cut off by Finn's loud voice.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP ALREADY! Like, seriously you guys this is just the same for both of you! Now, stop attacking each other!" Finn barked.

"Thank you Finn" Santana said looking rather irritated.

"Pictures?" Puck and Rachel said in unison.

"Oh, right" Santana said and took them out of her purse.

The other five gasped as the saw the pictures she held. Sebastian was taking a Jell-O shot off of Kurt's stomach. Puck was holding a beer in hand, while he was in the middle of Kurt and Sebastian. Santana was on Puck's shoulders, laughing as Puck ran around the stage. Sebastian looked like he was being woken up as Kurt and Santana were caught in mid-leap toward the couch. The next one was Puck dressed in a bikini which, was recognized at Rachel's, and a sign that read 'I'm Bunny, the lifeguard'. The next was messy group shot everyone either laughing, or making and awkward/funny face.

"There's one more but…"Santana trailed off.

"What-what is it?" Kurt and Sebastian asked grasping hands.

"Well…" Santana said as she turned around the picture. There it was what they'd been expecting. Kurt and Sebastian pulled flushed together Kurt's back on the wall, his face caught in a moan, one hand flung back on the wall, the other holding Sebastian's lower back puling them even closer. Sebastian's face was buried in Kurt's neck, one of his hands up Kurt's shirt, the other on his pants.

"Oh no" Kurt said.

"OH MY GOD!" Sebastian squeaked.

"Now, that is totally…just, hot." Puck said, studying the picture.

"Dude" Finn said, hitting his arm.

"What the hell happened last night you guys?" Kurt said.

"Well…that's the thing" Santana said.

**[The early-morning hours]  
><strong>_"PUCK, PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!" Santana laughed as Puck was running around with only his underwear on._

"_Oh wow," Kurt said looking at Puck, "he really, is an idiot; you know he should be on Jackass"._

"_Can we talk?" Sebastian asked suddenly._

"_About…?" Kurt urged._

"_Well…uh…why us?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why, you and I. I mean out of everyone it's us with a legendary story. You know?"_

"_Legendary?"_

"_I thought our story was epic, you know. You and me. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic."_

"_You, know I don't really understand what you're talking about."_

"_Alright, that's it" Sebastian said, leaned over and kissed Kurt. Kurt responded back after a moment, not realizing what had happened. Sebastian opened his mouth and licked at Kurt's bottom lip deepening the kiss. Kurt opened his mouth and sucked Sebastian's tongue into his mouth. It was a moment later when, Kurt broke away and they both sat there gasping for breath._

"_You, know maybe our story is epic…just a little. But, I really, like you Seb and I don't wanna mess this up."_

"_How can mess up something, that's already ruined?"_

"_I-"_

"_Exactly."_

"_I don't know what to say" Kurt breathed._

"_Then don't say anything" Sebastian said as he pounced on Kurt. Their tongues were already battling for dominance as Sebastian slipped his hand under Kurt's shirt rubbing over his nipples. Kurt moaned into the kiss. His other hand moved lower down and rubbed the front of Kurt's pants. Kurt gasped then, Sebastian moved his mouth to bite, suck, and kiss Kurt's neck. Kurt's hand flew back to the wall, the other pushing Sebastian's lower back, pulling him even closer to him. Sebastian found a particularly sensitive spot just on the line of his jaw and neck. Kurt moaned and the picture was taken._

"Oh. My. God" Finn said.

"I know" Kurt said.

"It's just all so…"Finn was at a loss for words.

"Sudden?" Sebastian supplied.

"Yeah, that" Finn said.

"Kurt can Finn and I talk to you for a moment?" Rachel said.

"Sure" Kurt got up and went to the kitchen with them.

"What are you doing?" Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I don't trust him dude, you know that!" Finn said.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault, I can't remember what happened last night alright!" Kurt said.

"Look, all we're saying is…be careful dude, we don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Thanks, Finn" Kurt said.

"I love you man" Finn pulled his brother into a hug.

"I love you too."

"We should get back out there, they'll think we're up to something" Rachel said. They walked back out to where they were previously. Kurt noticed the wetness on Sebastian's cheeks.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Kurt asked tentatively, grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"Nothing, it's just I don't how or why any of this happened and it-well, it hurts Kurt. I just don't want anything to happen like this, never have and never will."

"Look, it's alright, we'll figure this out together alright? I promise." Kurt squeezed Sebastian's ahnd lightly.

"Thank you" Sebastian hugged Kurt and started to cry softly.

"Thank you" Kurt said back to Sebastian.

"Uhh…hate to break up the love fest but, umm what in the world is going on between you two?" Puck said.

"I don't know, maybe something happened at the bar?" Kurt said still cradling Sebastian in his arms rubbing his back.

"I-I don't th-think so" Sebastian sniffled.

"What're you talking about?" Kurt said looking straight into Sebastian's eyes.

"Well, you see there's true love and then there's love at first sight…" Sebastian began.

**A/N: Ahh, much more to come yes? Sorry, my computer being an ass. -_- *SMH* Well, hope you enjoyed. Reviews? :) Nobody's forcing you though so…**


	7. Never ever end all this love

**A/N: My sister took over the computer -_-**

"What?" the other five said dumbfounded.

"Well, the way I see there are two types of love, there's true love and then there's love at first sight. Now, true love's the healthy kind. That's where you meet somebody, you get to know them, fall in love, get married, have kids, live happily ever after. You find that, you're lucky, you hold on to it for dear life. Now, love at first sight that only happens once in a lifetime…maybe twice. And, when that happens, you're screwed man, I mean you are like sucked into a vortex there is no getting out. And, you don't even have to like the person, cause neither your heart, nor your brain, nor your Johnson is any kind of control. I mean you don't have control in places you didn't even know you had." Sebastian said.

"You know I just realized something?" Kurt said.

"Yeah?"

"You're much deeper than you look" Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah, well I can be at times" Sebastian said.

"Uh huh" Kurt leaned over and kissed him unaware the others were still watching him when-

"POW! Right to the kisser" Puck said.

"The Honeymooners? Really Puckerman?" Kurt said chuckling.

"Because that was cheesy at all" Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Can I uh…talk t-to Kurt alone for a second?" Sebastian said.

"Talk?" Finn narrowed his eyes at the former Warbler.

"Yes Finn" Sebastian said.

"Kurt I-" Finn began.

"It's fine alright?" Kurt said.

"Fine." The five cleared the room.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"Look, I need to admit something."

"Go ahead."

"I have a bad case of love at first sight" Sebastian blushed.

"What are you-" Kurt began but, was hushed by Sebastian's lips on his in a passionate, closed mouth kiss.

"I'm IN love with you Kurt. I feel, like I always have been but, I was TOO naïve to actually act on it. I thought I loved Blaine, but that was just lust not love. BIG difference. And, now I-I don't know," Sebastian began to tear up a little bit again, as Kurt did the same, "I don't know what to do I mean maybe its true love you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean Seb. I may have been a bitch to you in the past but, you WERE trying to steal my 'one and only true love,' you know? But, I did think I saw something different and nice in you and I wanted to know more about you and your story but, I was supposed to hate you and I felt that it might have been awkward. And, I didn't want anything like that."

"We're such fools you know?"

"Yes, yes we are" Kurt agreed.

"Kiss me" Sebastian breathed.

"With pleasure" and Kurt pounced on him. Their lips moving together in perfect harmony, bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Finally, they broke away.

"Hmmm…we should do that more often" Kurt said.

"Oh yeah" Sebastian said.

"But, before we make ANY rash decisions…we need to make that whole true love thing come true" Kurt said.

"Of course" Sebastian said.

"You guys can stop eavesdropping and come in you know?" Kurt smirked not even looking towards the door way. The four others stepped in, their expressions ranged from pure shock (Santana), to anger (Rachel and Finn) to pure happiness (Puck). Puck came over to congratulate them followed, by a still slightly confused Santana.

"Finn, are-are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"No, no I'm not alright this guy, used to be your arch enemy, the "Weasel", remember all those times I let you vent to me about it?" Finn narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Yes, I remember and, very clearly I might add, but you're my brother and I need you to support me alright?"

"I-I guess so but-but what is Burt gonna say…oh God!"

"He's going to be happy because, you, Sebastian, and I are going to tell him alright?"

"No, he'll be pissed, and you know that Kurt, he didn't like, Sebastian much remember?"

"Your dad didn't like me?" Sebastian whispered.

"No, but that's not the point here…the point is that I'm his son and he respects my descisions and he's proud of who I am Finn."

"I am too, you know that."

"Well, then act like it okay?"

"Fine, I'll support this."

"FINN!" Rachel screeched.

"Yes, Rachel?" Finn said rubbing his ear.

"How could you-I mean why would-I mean-what?"

"Goodbye Rachel."

"What?"

"Get out of my house. You have a problem with Kurt you leave. Actually you have a problem with Kurt, you're pretty much dead to me so just like evaporate or something, I don't know... That's kind of a general invitation. You don't like my brother then... just start heading towards the rectangle with the knob."

"But, I just don't understand."

"He's my brother, I love him Rachel, and I support him. I am proud of what he's chosen for himself. He's on the right path. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-"

"Never mind. Don't care. Mush! Mush! Annoy, tiny brunette one, annoy like the wind!"

"Fine whatever, I'm just worried about you Kurt."

"It's fine really" Kurt said.

"He's a keeper" Sebastian chuckled.

"It's all fun and games till one of you gets my foot up your ass" Santana said.

"Alright San, calm down" Puck said.

"Well, maybe he shouldn't joke about it!"

"I wasn't joking Santana" Sebastian said.

"Awww" Kurt said quietly.

"You weren't?" Santana asked.

"Nope, I'm serious" Sebastian took Kurt's hand in his.

"Okay, you're alright kid" Santana smiled warmly.

"I love him" Sebastian said.

"Forever?" Kurt breathed.

"Forever" Sebastian smiled and kissed Kurt's hand. "I promise."

"I hate to break up the love fest and everything but, what about your dad Kurt?" Puck said.

"Okay, well, this WILL be difficult…"

"Look, all we need to do is tell him that you apparently have fallen hard, for Sebastian" Finn said putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, uh huh and not die but, you know we can worry about that one later you know" Rachel said.

"_Rachel_" Santana warned.

"I know" Rachel said.

~oOo~

Burt's doorbell rang and he ran to get it. He opened it to find to of Kurt's old friends from school, Puck and Santana right? Finn and Rachel who looked happy but, Burt was disappointed that was the absence of a ring on Rachel's finger. Then there was his beloved son and…'Okay seriously? What the hell. Sebastian Smythe? Why?'

"Dad we need to talk" Kurt said his fingers intertwined with Sebastian's.

"Damn right we do" Burt said his voice gruff with a scowl on his face.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that took so long :/**


	8. Settle down inside my love

**A/N: Ahhh, I am using my mother's laptop to write this, so it make take a minutes but, it'll GOOD…I promise.**

"Honey, who is it?" a female voice called from the big living room.

"Carole?" Kurt called.

"Kurt?" Carole ran into the hallway and hugged the frail boy so hard, she knocked the air right out of him.

"H-hi Carole" Kurt managed between gasps for air.

"Hi mom" Finn said.

"Hi baby" Carole said and hugged her son.

"Hi Mrs. Hudmel" Puck, Santana, and Rachel all chorused.

"Hi Puck!" she hugged him tightly.

"Hey" he said.

"Hello, Santana" Carole said holding out her arms.

"Hi" Santana ran into them.

"Hello, Rachel" she hugged her so tight her arms hurt.

"Hi Carole" Rachel said.

"I told you to call Mom" Carole said and then looked disappointed at her hand. Rachel fidgeted uncomfortably.

"And who do we have here?" Carole asked eyeing Sebastian.

"Sebastian" Sebastian answered weakly, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh" Carole said annoyed.

"Come in" Burt said, still glaring at Sebastian.

The six of them walked in the big house. It was just as they remembered. Decorated well, furnished beautifully, really, family-like.

"Talk." Burt said his voice a growl.

~oOo~

"So, you see that's how all of this happened" Kurt said, avoiding his father's eyes.

"Kurt, honey are you sure?" Carole asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said.

"Okay, well, I'll support you in whatever you choose to do" Carole said and placed her hand on top of his over the table.

"Thank you" Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I will too buddy, it's just-I don't know you and Blaine were…you know…I can't explain it" Burt said grabbing his other hand and holding it intertwining his fingers with Kurt's.

"That ended over year ago but, still thank you dad" Kurt cried, and grasped his father's hand.

"Sure thing bud" Burt said with tears filling his own eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night" Sebastian piped up.

"Aw, Honey its fine" Carole let go of Kurt's hand and placed hers on Sebastian's own.

"Yeah, just let it go but, DON'T let it happen again. Got it?" Burt said with a little warmth.

"Got it" Sebastian nodded once.

"Well, I need to get back to work" Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too" Finn, Puck, and Santana said.

"Well, duty calls right?" Kurt said.

"You guys can go, we got this" Carole reassured them. The four of them walked out after giving Kurt a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Carole a hug, Burt either a hug or a handshake, and Sebastian a smile.

"Thank you for being honest you two" Burt said.

"Always" Kurt said.

"Of course" Sebastian said.

The boys and Carole giggled about how the two had answered at the same time.

"Good," Burt said firmly, "now uh…run along and show Sebastian your old room or something okay?"

"Okay" Kurt said happily.

Kurt and Sebastian walked hand-in-hand into Kurt's old basement room. They entered a white room with, odd chairs, beauty stations, old posters, CD's, clothes, and many other things that were Kurt's.

"Wow, it's been SO long" Kurt said smiled tearfully at his old memories.

"It's okay to cry you know?" Sebastian asked squeezing Kurt's hand tightly.

"Thanks" Kurt smiled.

"Anytime Babe" Sebastian said smiling back down at the boy.

"Babe?" Kurt teased.

"Oh, hush will you" Sebastian said.

"Whatever. Oh. My. God."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"My old notebook," Kurt whispered letting go of Sebastian's hand and ran towards his bed where his old black, notebook lay, "I've been for this forever."

"Why?"

"Look," Kurt handed the notebook to Sebastian who looked curiously at it. There were letters from Blaine, poems, pictures, and many other memories of Kurt and Blaine's relationship inside. Sebastian gaped at them while Kurt was blushing wildly.

"Hmm" Sebastian said handed it back over to Kurt.

"What?"

"You REALLY, liked him didn't you?"

"Well, yeah he WAS my first love Seb."

"I see."

"Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"No, you detect a shit-load of jealousy."

"Aww, why Baby?"

"You and Blaine were-perfect. You protected each other, loved, helped, and cared about one another, even when, you had just met. It was like a fairytale you know?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sebastian can you stay for dinner?" Carole asked form the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess so thank you" Sebastian called back up.

"Okay, Sweetie" Carole said and was gone.

"Dinner? You poor, poor, unknowing man" Kurt laughed.

"What? Why?"

"Oh you'll see" Kurt laughed and dragged Sebastian upstairs.

"Kuuuurt" he whined but, was completely ignored by a laughing Kurt.

"Kurt God dammit!"

~oOo~

"So, Sebastian what do you do?" Burt asked.

"Ummm, I work in fashion" Sebastian said.

"You what?" Kurt was caught off-guard and nearly caused him to choke on his drink.

"Ahhh" Burt and Carole smiled at each other.

"Yeah, I uhh, do designs and stuff but, I might be able to open my own fashion line if I want to."

"_IF_ you want to?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to?"

"I don't know" Sebastian smirked.

"Seriously?" Kurt hit him on the arm.

"Of course I do" Sebastian laughed.

"Childish jerk" Kurt glared at Sebastian.

"Boys" Carole warned.

"Sorry" they said together.

"It's alright look, we need a nice a subject to talk about…any ideas?" Burt said looking at each of their faces.

"Nope" Kurt said.

"Nada" Carole agreed.

"I have one" Sebastian offered.

"Share son" Burt said.

"Why do you guys think Rachel and Finn aren't even engaged yet?"

"I don't know" the others said.

"It's kind of depressing "Kurt said.

"I think they should just go for it" Carole said.

"Me too" Burt agreed.

"Yeah, they're great for each other" Sebastian said.

"Thank you!" Kurt and Carole said in unison.

"Well, I'm sort of tired and we need to get up early "Burt said to Carole.

"You guys can…uh…stay here if you want Sebastian can sleep in Finn's old room, Kurt obviously yours is a given and we'll find Sebastian some clothes for tonight of you'd like" Carole said smiling.

"Thank you" Sebastian smiled politely.

"Sure thing, your family now goodnight" Burt and Carole smiled and then went off to bed.

"Goodnight" the two boys and wandered off to bed.

~oOo~

"Kurt are you awake?" Sebastian called down the stairs into the pitch black.

"Not anymore" came the tired reply.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you two things."

"What?"

"One, can I sleep with you tonight, I just-um sort of feeeeel…awkward."

"Sure Honey, co 'mere" Kurt said pulling down the covers and letting Sebastian crawl in and start to lightly spoon Kurt.

"Two, what happened between you and Blaine?"

"Things got boring and we ended things" Kurt said.

"No, what REALLY happened?"

Kurt turned around to face Sebastian, "Alright, here's what you need to know…"

**A/N: HA! Sorry, love you. Reviews? I live off them :)Also, shout out to fuffylover and Sunday morning on saturday for the kind words in your reviews. Thanks.**


	9. We were once upon a time in love

**A/N: So, I'm posting this earlier than usual because, in my house since we're all Irish at heart we celebrate for TWO days -_- It's sooo tiring and my grandma usually ends up just like my mom and dad drunk off their asses on the couch. But, I get to decorate EVERYTHING so, that makes up for it. So, this chapter might be a bit short but, hey HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! Sorry, Blaine… (Song is Summer Paradise-Simple Plan)**

"Well, Blaine and I had been growing more and more distant, you know less talking, cuddling, romantic dates, even musicals and Disney movie nights were cut down until they were just a thing of the past" Kurt said eyes, downcast.

"Awww, Kurt baby," Sebastian whispered and kissed the top of his head, "why?"

"Well, I came home after a VERY, long day and found him…in bed…with another man" Kurt was crying now.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? That douchebag!"

"He claims he was drunk and didn't know what happened…but-but I just don't believe him at all, I mean how could I?"

"It's okay, that's not going to happen between us you know" Sebastian held a crying Kurt close.

"I know it's ju-it won't?"

"Of course not!" Sebastian looked appalled.

"Thank you Sebastian you-you saved me" Kurt smiled and kissed the tip of Sebastian's nose.

"I suppose I should thank you as well" Sebastian said.

"Why?"

"You were there the night when, no one else was" Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?"

"My uhhh…p-parents kicked me out when, they found out about me an-and I was close to umm…you know" Sebastian said lightly crying as well.

"Oh, no shhh it's okay Honey, I won't EVER let that happen to you" Kurt said and pulled Sebastian closer.

They both had managed to stop crying and talk normally, before falling asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces.

~oOo~

"Kurt! Honey, you awake?" Carole called as she strode into the room. She gasped, and then smiled at the sight that lay before her. There on the bed curled up in each other's arms were, her pretty much son, and an ex-arch enemy who had Slushied Blaine and put him in the hospital for over a week, and Kurt, Finn, Burt and herself had gone to visit every day. Suddenly, they shifted and Kurt yawned opening his eyes and smiling at his boyfriend.

"Carole is that you?" Kurt asked squinting at the figure at the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, there's breakfast upstairs of either of you want any" Carole smiled.

"Thank you. Seb, baby, wake up" Kurt shook Sebastian awake.

"Yes?"

"There's breakfast upstairs," Carole said and headed up the stairs.

"Good, morning gorgeous" Sebastian smiled.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hungry?"

"You bet."

They laughed and headed upstairs hand in hand. Burt and Carole smiled at each other as the two entered the room smiling sleepily.

"They live" Burt laughed.

"Yes but, I am still tired enough to just fall over" Kurt chuckled as him and Sebastian got cups of coffee and as down next to each other.

"How was you night?" Carole asked.

"Sleep-filled" Sebastian smirked.

"Good" Burt narrowed his eyes at them.

"Dad, calm down why would we do that? In your house nevertheless!"

"Well, just making sure" Burt said relaxing his gaze.

"So, what do you boys have planned for today?" Carole asked changing the subject. The boys exchanged glances.

"Nothing" they said at the same time.

"Good, because we're going…shopping!"

"Yes!" Kurt squealed.

"Oh dear lord" Sebastian laughed.

"Have fun you three, I have to go to work now so bye" Burt said standing up. He gave Carole a hug and a big kiss, he hugged Kurt very, tightly and gave a kiss on the cheek, and then when Sebastian offered his hand he slapped it away and hugged him close. And, with that he was out the door.

"He actually hugged me" Sebastian smiled, awe-struck.

"You're growing on him" Carole reassured.

"Definitely" Kurt agreed.

~oOo~

"Kurt," Carole called form the front seat, "call your brother and tell him to meet us there okay?"

"Sure thing", Kurt called Finn and talked for a few minutes, "he's on his way."

"You know Mrs. Hudmel you're really, cool" Sebastian said from the back seat beside Kurt.

"Thank you, but you can call me mom you know" Carole said, smiling warmly.

"Wow, that-that sounds great" Sebastian grinned. Kurt giggled at his incredibly cute boyfriend.

"We're here" Carole said as she parked in the parking lot at the mall. They all hopped out one by one and waited a few minutes for Finn to show up. He finally, came running up to them.

"Sorry, traffic" he explained.

"It's fine" Carole said.

"Uh…could I talk to Kurt alone for a second?" Finn asked.

"Sure" Sebastian and Carole answered in unison and went to talk amongst themselves.

"What's up Finn?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need to ask you something" Finn said pulling out a small black velvet box.

"What the hell? Finn what are you doing? I'm your brother dammit!"

"No, Kurt it's not that."

"Then, what the fuck is it?"

"It's for…Rachel."

"Oh. My. Gaga." Kurt breathed grinning.

"Yep, I'm going to do it just do you think I should?"

"Of course you should," Kurt said hugging Finn, "you were made or each other."

"Thanks man, now come on before mom's curiosity gets the best of her" Finn chuckled an arm over Kurt's shoulders.

"Mom?" Finn asked.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something…Sebastian you too."

"Alright" Carole said.

"Sure" Sebastian said.

"I'm going to…MARRYRACHEL!" he said in a rush.

"OHMYGOD!" they both gasped and went to hug Finn with Kurt close behind.

"I'm so happy for you too!" Carole and Sebastian said.

"You think Rach will be surprised?"

"Yeah" the three others said smirking and rolling their eyes.

"Good, because I'm doing it here in the middle of the mall for everyone to watch and hear but, she's waiting for us so, we should hurry." They all hurried inside the mall. Carole, Sebastian, and Kurt went to stand by Rachel as Finn's voice came over the intercom, "Rachel Berry, this is Finn Hudson your boyfriend and today I have a little…er favor to ask you." Everyone turned to face the blushing brunette, as Finn came down on a little heart shaped platform suspended from the ceiling. He stepped off the platform and began to sing with none other than, the New Direction guys. Finn held Rachel's gaze throughout the whole song.

"_Oh, Oh_

_Take me back, take me back_

_Oh yeah_

_Back to summer paradise_

_My heart is sinking_

_As I'm lifting up_

_Above the clouds away from you_

_And I can't believe I'm leaving_

_Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do_

_But someday_

_I will find my way back_

_To where your name_

_Is written in the sand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_(Tell 'em)_

_My soul is broken_

_Streets are frozen_

_I can't stop these feelings melting through_

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh_

_Just to have another one with you_

_What'd you say_

_Well real life can wait_

_(it can wait)_

_We're crashing like waves_

_(uh-huh)_

_We're playing in the sand_

_(me and you)_

_Holding your hand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_Yeah I remember sunny mornings_

_And summer evenings_

_Now you're right next to me_

_And I am freezing_

_Was it real?_

_Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?_

_How can you show me paradise,_

_When I'm leaving?_

_Now my heartbeat is sinking_

_Hope's shrinking_

_When I try to speak no words_

_Lip-syncing_

_Hope this is not just wishful thinking_

_Tell me that you care_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Someday_

_I will find my way back_

_To where your name_

_Is written in the sand_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go_

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_I remember when we first kissed_

_How I didn't wanna leave your lips_

_And how I've never ever felt so high_

_Singing La-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_(summer paradise)_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat"_

Then, he went to kneel in front of Rachel pulling out the small box. There were 'oh my God's', 'aww's', and gasps from everywhere in the mall.

"Rachel Berry, I have been in love with you since high school and we have been dating for about ten years and I want you to know that I have loved every minute of it so, will you marry me?"

**A/N: What will Rachel's answer be? Leave it in the reviews? Or just review the chapter all together? Thank you. Love you all.**


	10. Belting Out Sunlight

**A/N: Sorry, this took so long, it's the longest it's taken me to update this particular story but, my head still hurts a little from Saturday's St. Patrick's Day shenanigans you know? If you don't then you haven't lived xD Anyways, enjoy. This chapter will be way longer than others. First part is all Finchel so beware but, it will get better :) I hope I make everyone happy with this.**

Rachel gasped at everything that just happened she tried to from a coherent thought but, couldn't form a sentence and all that came out of her mouth were short gasps for desperately needed air. She smiled tearfully at the boy who knelt in front of her but, was she sure she could do this? No, of course not she didn't know what she was doing, what was she going to do? She didn't have a clue so, she opened her mouth and let one word spill out…

"Yes" Rachel said tearfully. The crowd cheered, hugged, kissed, and jumped for the newly engaged couple that stood in front of them. Finn slipped the ring onto her finger excitedly and picked her up in a hug while kissing her. Rachel smiled into the kiss just as Finn did also. They parted looked at each other, laced their fingers together, and then began to walk away with their friends & family all very, happy for them when someone tapped Rachel's shoulder.

"Excuse me!" a small female voice said behind them.

"Yes?" Rachel turned around smiling.

"I hope it doesn't seem weird but, I took some pictures of what just happened because it was too cute and I wanted to know of you wanted me too e-mail you some copies of them?" a small girl who looked about 20, with red hair, purple-ish eyes, they looked a lot like Elizabeth Taylor's did in some photographs, with a pale complexion. She stood by a boy with dark brown hair that was combed to the side, he had big green eyes, and a tan complexion, and he looked 20 as well.

"You took pictures?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Ohhh…I'm so sorry" the girl said.

"No, don't be that's…sweet. And, I would love some copies thank you very, much here give me your phone I'll make a contact and you can do the same, Rachel Berry by the way." Rachel smiled warmly at the girl.

"Giselle Hansen and that's my boyfriend, Dylan Groves" she smiled back as the two shook hands, and exchanged their phones.

"Hey," Finn said to the boy who stood beside the girl earlier.

"Hey, wow dude that was really cool what you did for her" the guy said.

"Thanks dude, Finn Hudson" Finn held out his hand.

"Dylan Groves" the boy said and shook his hand.

"So, who's she?" Finn said pointing at the girl behind them with Rachel.

"Giselle Hansen, my girlfriend, we've been dating since, we met in college" Dylan smiled.

"Well, she's great huh?"

"Yeah, sure is my one true love."

"Aww, that's great dude, she a hopeless romantic?" Finn laughed.

"Both of us are" Dylan chuckled back.

"Oh, I know how that feels, Rachel and her best-friend, my brother actually, are both as well but, believe it or not I planned this whole thing by myself," Finn smiled over his shoulder at his brother who was kissing Sebastian who had his arm around Kurt's waist, and when he saw Finn smiling he smiled back, came over hugged and congratulating him before walking back.

"Nice kid. Gay?"

"He really is. And, yes he is why?" Finn asked raising his eyebrow, sort of mad.

"Nothing, I think that's awesome, love is love I support everyone, they're still people."

"Thank you! I just want him to be happy."

"Sure thing man, I mean no one's born homophobic you know? And, I grew up and was taught that racism, sexism, prejudice it's just not reasonable so, I'm pretty much not down there with the scum of the earth and whenever I hear some one say something about it I just wanna put a boot in their ass because that's the American way."

"Wow, that's really cool dude! Hey, look do want my number so, maybe we could talk when, you're going to do your own proposal or just anything?"

"I'd love that" Dylan said as the boys did the same as the girls did.

"Thanks man, you're really lucky" Dylan said as the girls came back, and he put an arm around Giselle.

"Sure am" Finn said putting an arm around Rachel as well.

"What're you talking about?" the two asked.

"Nothing" the boys answered looking at each other knowingly.

"Oh no, Elle, we gotta go their putting your photos up remember?" Dylan said.

"Oh, yeah huh? Well, thank you for letting us stop here so, I could get my sister's book" Giselle smiled up at him.

"Of course, it is her first novel" Dylan said and gently kissed her.

"Well, we have to run but Rach call me okay?" Giselle smiled.

"Of course" Rachel smiled back and hugged her.

"See you Finn" Dylan said and winked.

"Bye Dylan" Finn winked back.

The two couples walked off hand in hand to opposite sides of the mall.

"They were cool" Finn said as they were walking.

"Yes, they were" Rachel smiled.

Then, the other New Direction guys went home after saying good-bye and hugging everyone. Finn, Rachel, Carole, Kurt, and Sebastian continued their day of shopping smiling like idiots.

~oOo~

"Carole" Sebastian whispered as they were all looking at old vintage, posters, records, clothes etc.

"I told you to call me mom Sweetheart" Carole whispered back smiling.

"I…er…sorry…Mom, can I…uh talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Honey," Carole and Sebastian walked over to an empty part of the store, "what is it?"

"Kurt loves karaoke right?"

"Duh!"

"Well, do you think I could take him out tonight?"

"As in a date?"

Sebastian nodded, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Carole grabbed his hand and smiled, "Of course you can Honey. But, call Burt okay?"

"Thank you" Sebastian smiled and hugged her. She handed him the phone as he talked to Burt for a minute and hung up smiling. They walked back over to the rest of the group. Sebastian headed towards where Kurt was looking at Beatles records.

"Kurt, do you like karaoke bars?"

"Yes" Kurt drew out the word looked suspiciously at Sebastian.

"Good, because I'm taking you out to one tonight" Sebastian smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" Kurt squealed and hugged him.

"Want to get going?"

"But, the oth-"

"I already talked to Carole and then Burt and they both okayed it."

"Oh, well then…let's go" Kurt smiled and began to walk out of the store to get Carole's keys. But, Finn stopped him.

"Here let me take that dude and you can take my car alright?" Finn said, took Kurt's bags, and handed him the keys.

"Thank you Finn" Kurt said.

"Always welcome, have fun bro" Finn smiled, and hugged Kurt.

"Bye Finn" Sebastian said.

"C'mere," Finn said smiling and hugged Sebastian, but in his ear said, "if you hurt him I'll _KILL _you got it?"

"I couldn't" Sebastian whispered back.

"Well, have fun and get him home at a decent time" Finn said laughing.

"Sure thing bye" Sebastian said and took Kurt's hand walking out of the store.

~oOo~

Kurt and Sebastian walked in to the bar, it had neon lights on the stage, the actual lights were dimmed though, it was full of chatter, the occasional singing, and couples or just groups of friends at tabled laughing and smiling. But, there was a lone man sitting by the stage. _'What's his story?'_ Kurt wondered to himself but, the thought slipped his mind.

"Blaine never did this for me you know" Kurt said.

"Well, that's bad but, I love going to karaoke bars and actually, you're the first person I've taken to one."

Kurt smiled at him as they sat down at a table near the stage as the man who had sat alone, got up on stage. Now, Kurt could we that the man had dark brown, gelled-back hair, hazel eyes, and a tan complexion. Kurt gasped as Sebastian growled.

"This is one of my personal favorites and I'd like to sing for you guys and it actually means," Blaine caught Kurt's eye and gasped but, he didn't see Sebastian because, he was too far into the darkness, "a lot to me so here we go." Blaine began to sing a beautiful version of Come What May form Moulin Rouge and Sebastian and Kurt both gasped.

"Isn't that?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep" Kurt said.

"That bastard!"

~oOo~

The song ended and Blaine hopped off stage towards them.

"Hi, Kurt" Blaine said nervously.

"Hello, Blaine" Kurt said. _'Bitch-mode activated'_ Kurt thought to himself.

"How are you?"

"Fine. I have a boyfriend now. Maybe, you recognize him" Kurt grinned wickedly as Sebastian leaned forward.

"SEBASTIAN? Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope" they both answered.

"But... How? Since when? He never... And you're…you just... What?"

"Deal with it" Sebastian said and without another pulled Blaine up on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" Sebastian said into the microphone. The crowd including Kurt turned to look at the two.

"My friend owns this place and I would love to know if it's alright with everyone and him if I could make a public statement about this man right here" he said punching Blaine on the arm. The crowd and the owner all gave him the thumbs up to go on.

"Kurt could you come up here for a moment please?" Sebastian asked. Kurt scrambled onto stage and shyly stood by Sebastian's side.

"You cheated on Kurt?" Sebastian asked Blaine glaring. The crowd gasped.

"What if I did?" Blaine knew he was caught but, was determined to keep his cool for as long as he could.

"Well, I want to congratulate you. Shake your hand. Congratulations! You've been named the world's biggest cockroach. This award is given in recognition in your unparalleled lack of decency and humanity. Bravo. You're going to die friendless and alone."

"Hey, everyone knows you're the biggest..."

"Shut up! If I want you to speak, I'll wave a Snausage in front of your nose. You use Kurt again to convince yourself you're not a loser, I will ruin your life. Got it?" Sebastian turned and gave Kurt a gentle kiss, the crowd cheered them and there was a shout of 'beat his ass!' from a country man in a cowboy hat.

"Well, actually, despite popular opinion you really can't beat the truth out of someone" Sebastian said.

The crowd booed Blaine off stage. Sebastian silenced them and they cheered him on to sing a song. So, he walked Kurt off-stage and asked the audience.

"Should I dedicate this song to Kurt?" The crowd cheered in agreement, and Sebastian smiled at Kurt, picked a son, and began to sing catching Kurt's eyes and holding them while smiling, the whole audience turned to face them. Sebastian started to sing I'm Gonna Getcha Good! By Shania Twain.

"_Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!"_ Sebastian belted out the last note and the crowd clapped and cheered for them, and when Sebastian looked out he saw the owner, one of his best friends, holding Blaine so, he wouldn't leave and smirked.

"Kurt why don't you sing?" Sebastian offered him the microphone and Kurt shook his head but, one the man in the cowboy hat carried him up on stage.

"Fine! Seb, this is for you!" Kurt smiled and began to sing Crazier by Taylor Swift.

"_Crazier, crazier, crazier"_ Kurt belted out the last note and got a lot of praise form the crowd.

"Oh, and Blaine this one's for you" Kurt sang My Give a Damn's Busted by Jo Dee Messina. The crowd laughed as Blaine looked downcast.

"Here," Kurt through his old black notebook across the way towards Blaine who looked curiously at Kurt, "just open it."

A/N: Does Blaine open it? What is Rachel's plan here? How do you guys all feel about this? Oh, hey just thought I'd share but, the way I get all of these ideas are country music, and playing Sudoku, yeah just one of my many quirks but, you know that's me. Until, next time-Kenzie


	11. These Lines of Lightning

**A/N: Hello, it is 9:02 in the morning and I'm coming to you live from…my bedroom -_- yes, well I just finished breakfast with my family, watched an episode of our favorite show together, and am now writing my story. It's Spring Break and I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do xD Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to Canadian-23 who helped me write it :) Thank you, oh and Sunday morning on saturday your PM's are disabled, and I'd love to thank you for your reviews but, can't :/ Still love you though :) (Read the ending note; it's important) Blaine's a little (a lot) harsh in this one Okay, so now I'm rambling, enjoy the story…**

"I don't know" Blaine trailed off, holding the notebook as if it were a bomb.

Kurt seemed to read his mind because he shook his head and said, "It's not going to explode Blaine."

"Okay" Blaine opened the notebook and he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Do you know where to put the boyfriend of the year award? Because, I know one place I'd very, much like to stick it" Kurt said and the crowd laughed.

"Look, Kurt I'm sorry-"Blaine started but, was cut off.

"No, you're not. You want Kurt to think you are but, we all know that you aren't. If you'd truly loved him then why did to cheat on him? Don't even think about saying that you were drunk!"

"Sebastian you do-"

"You're doing that again where you talk over someone else, when they're trying to make a point _Blainers _and it's very, annoying!"

"Hey tha-"

"Don't talk, while I'm talking you better mute it! Now, Kurt I want you to know that if he does it again he will be hurt, by me and Finn oh yeah, we're friends now, your brother's really cool, and if I can remember correctly he said that if _I _hurt you he'd kill me. Imagine what he would do to Blaine!" Sebastian looked up and smiled.

"Sebastian this isn't worth it!" Kurt said grabbing his arm.

"Oh this is sooo worth it" Sebastian said grinning wickedly.

"Anything to say Blaine?" Sebastian said glaring daggers at him.

Blaine just shook his head.

"Exactly what I thought…guys how about we all dance?" Sebastian suggested. There were agreements from everywhere in the room.

"Got any good tunes Oliver?" he asked the owner.

"I have slow, country and pop."

Sebastian looked over at Kurt who whispered in his ear. "Let's go with slow, pop, and then country" he said finally smiling.

"Alright, here we go…Blaine why don't you take a seat at the bar and we'll have a nice…chat yeah-yeah a nice chat" Oliver smirked as he and Blaine went to sit down as I'm Yours-Jason Mraz began to play.

"Kurt, I hope that wasn't too much" Sebastian smiled nervously as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and began to sway.

"Nope, I like protective guys…they're sweet" Kurt said pecking his lips and snaking his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Good, I'm glad you think so…they are just F.Y.I." Sebastian smiled.

"Now, then let's just enjoy dancing okay?"

"Of course" Sebastian said and they danced; staring into each other's eyes the whole time, with the occasional kiss here and there. The song ended and a new one started up. Just Dance-Lady Gaga began to play and Kurt squealed happily. Sebastian laughed at his completely adorable boyfriend. Kurt just began to move his hips after letting go of Sebastian and then ran across the room and did his all-famous-Kurt-Elizabeth-Freaking-Hummel-Bitches strut, grabbed Sebastian and started dancing with him. They were pulling out their best moves and they had finally stopped when, Hillbilly Bone-Blake Shelton began to play.

"Kurt" Sebastian said looking at the other breathless, but grinning like a little school girl, boy.

"Yes?"

"You're sexy" Sebastian winked.

Kurt melted at the sight of Sebastian winking at him, and to think all those years he had found it incredibly annoying.

"You are too" Kurt said pulling him into a deep kiss, which mostly tongues but, they didn't care. Kurt pulled away when he saw the old cowboy began to up on stage with one of his friends who was dressed, similarly and they began to sing drunkenly. They both laughed but, played along. Sebastian took Kurt's hand and began to do a country dance he learned in dance class, in middle school.

~oOo~

As the song had ended and more songs had begun to play people were having so much fun that when Kurt and Sebastian got up on stage to sing a duet they got odd looks, but an approval nonetheless.

"Blaine pay attention to this one!" Kurt said as he Sebastian began to sing an angry version of You Suck at Love-Simple Plan.

"Wow" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Kurt said walking over to Blaine.

"Fine" Blaine hissed.

"I'll leave" Oliver said and walked off to talk to Sebastian.

"Look-"Kurt began but, was cut off by an eager Sebastian who was pulling along a familiar boy; he had dark brown hair, green eyes, and a tan complexion. _'Dekan, Duncan? Something like that' _Kurt thought to himself. They were followed by a slightly shorter girl with, bright red hair, _'bottled'_, Kurt thought proudly, purple-ish eyes, and a pale complexion. _Giselle, 'Rachel had mentioned her a lot earlier' _Kurt though again.

"Look who's here!" Sebastian said.

"Hello…?" Kurt said.

"Dylan" the boy said.

"Giselle" the girl said.

"Ahhh yes, the camera girl" Kurt giggled and shook their hands.

"Sorry, they just wanted to say hi" Sebastian smiled kissed his cheek and ran back to Oliver, and then Giselle's phone rang she said, 'it's Rach' and then hurried off to a quiet part of he bar.

"Look, Blaine you need to be completely honest with me…why'd you do it?"

"I. Was. Drunk."

"No. You weren't."

"How would you know?"

"I know when, you're drunk Blaine and you didn't seem like it!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, it's-"

"You know what, you're still such a baby about stuff! You can't handle that maybe I was bloody drunk can you? I thought not. Oh don't EVEN think about crying! God, you are such a girl sometimes! Maybe, you're mom didn't just die in a car accident like, your father told you maybe she hated having you as a kid and killed herself! Ever think of that one? Bet not. Oh, no stop right there you're not going to tell that Weasel!"

"You're hurting me!" Kurt cried as Blaine's grip on his wrist tightened.

"So, what don't be a little bitch about it! Don't be like the old Kurt Hummel. The one before Courage. Remember him? Yeah, well, don't go back to being what you used to be! A little FAG!" Blaine hissed his voice laced with venom as he spit the words at Kurt who was now profusely crying and pissed. That last word stung the most out of all the others. But, before Kurt could do anything Blaine was being pushed up against the wall by none other than Dylan Groves.

~oOo~

"Rachel?" Giselle answered her phone.

"Hi, I need to talk to you it's very,important! Rachel said in one big jumbled mess, sounding worried.

"Rachel, Sweetheart calm down what happened?"

"Well, I'm-I'm rethinking my engagement to Finn" Rachel said.

"Oh, no Rach" Giselle said.

"I just don't know if I can do it" Rachel whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because he just walked in the house."

"Then go outside Dummy!"

"Okay" there was muffling on the other end, voices, footsteps, a door and then breathing.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"Honey, calm down now, what happened?"

"I just don't think I'm old enough for this kind of commitment!"

"Rach, you're 25, you're fine!"

"Well, what if I get cold feet at the wedding! Oh God, what if I tell him and he never wants to see me again!"

"Babe, you're okay just don't call it off you're just nervous about this okay? How long have you guys been together?"

"9 years" Rachel smiled.

"Exactly! You'll feel better I promise!"

"No! I'm-I'm calling this whole thing off!"

"Rachel don't you dare hang up this phone!"

"I'm sorry" then Rachel's line went dead.

"Oh dear lord!" Giselle said frozen in shock as she heard the yell that sent Dylan into a rage towards the other side of the bar.

~oOo~

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM HUH?"

"Get the HELL off me!" Blaine hissed.

"No, you're an arrogant dick!"

"You don't know the first thing abo-"

"Shut up, you called him a fag and God, knows what else!"

"You don't under-"

"Ohhh, but I do understand I understand completely!"

"Sebastian do-" was all Kurt could manage before Blaine fell to the floor blood dripping from his mouth…

**A/N: Ruh-Roh! What happened? Reviews? And I really hope you enjoyed this chapter…also, will not show me, hits, or visitors and I stopped sending story/review/author alerts to my yahoo, but I didn't change the setting so, I can't exactly tell how many people have actually, liked this story so, if you want to message me and tell me that'd be great thanks! But, something is afoot at HQ…Detective Lowery is on the case! (I'm a nerd…I know and Lowery is my original last name before, my great-grandparents came from Ireland)-Kenzie**


	12. I Want To Hear You Whisper

A/N: Sorry, :) I may have been stuck reading a GREAT story *cough**Transferringtoanewhome**cough* :P But, here-Kenzie

"What happened?" Giselle came running over the anger I her eyes disappeared as she saw the situation. She grabbed Kurt's hand and held him close hugging him. Kurt had small tears on his cheeks.

Blaine was sprawled out on the floor, one eye was black, and he was bleeding from his mouth where Sebastian had punched him right in the face. The blow was hard enough to knock teeth out, but didn't. But, Blaine was blacked out from hitting the tile with such force.

"Oh my" Oliver said.

"Yes, 911? Hello, my name is Oliver Banks. I have a kid about 25, he has been punched in the jaw and I think it might be dislocated. He has a black eye, he bleeding from his mouth and little from his nose, he also hit the floor. Tile, sir. Yes, it's the Konvicted Karaoke Bar in New York City. Thank you sir. Goodbye" Oliver hung up the phone.

"An ambulance will be here in 5 minutes" he whispered to Sebastian and Kurt.

"I am so sorry, I-I don't know what c-came over me" Sebastian said and took Kurt from Giselle's arms but, quickly took her hand as Dylan hugged her close.

"Sebastian I-I don't know what to do w-what if you g-get arrested?" Kurt sobbed.

"I won't baby, I promise okay?"

"How do you know?"

"I don't baby I don't."

"I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too Kurt" Sebastian kissed Kurt's head and just held him close until the ambulance arrived. The paramedics went to lift Blaine but stopped short and their faces were frozen in horror.

"What? What is it?" Kurt shrieked.

"Sir, umm…does this man mean a lot to you?" the bigger paramedic put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder and took his other one.

"Why…OH GOD is he d-d-d"

"No-no he's not dead but, when he hit the floor he uhm…well, he has suffered a concussion and he is bleeding from the side of his head."

"Oh, no" Kurt gasped and began to cry.

"We'll try everything we can okay buddy?" the paramedic said hugging him.

"Th-thank you" Kurt whispered and went back to his boyfriends arms.

"Kurt, I am so sorry this happened to you Honey" Sebastian whispered.

"I-it's okay" Kurt said.

"Okay, well let me see where they're taking him and we'll go with okay?"

"Sure, thank you."

"Giselle will you comfort Kurt for me Sweetheart?" Sebastian asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

~oOo~

Kurt and Sebastian were surprised they hadn't beaten the paramedics to the hospital with how fast Sebastian was driving. They were talking and worrying about Blaine's condition. Kurt was gripping Sebastian's hand so tightly his knuckles turned white, and Sebastian's hand felt drained but, Sebastian didn't care he wanted Kurt to let it all out.

"We're here" Sebastian said and jumped out the car and slammed the door shut when Kurt came around the car and clung tightly to Sebastian's side. Sebastian just started to cry at the sight of him. He felt for horrible what he'd done. He felt so, bad for Blaine, Kurt, and everyone who had to witness that horrible scene. He was guilty and he knew it, he was going to have a burden on his heart forever…

~oOo~

"Mr. Hummel?" an African-American nurse with long, straightened, brown hair, and soft brown eyes said softly to the boy who sat in the waiting room.

"Yes?" Kurt eagerly looked up still grasping Sebastian's hand.

"He's asking for you" the nurse said.

Kurt began to walk but was held back by Sebastian's painful grip. He looked down at his boyfriend's big puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be right back…I promise" he said tearfully, kissed Sebastian, and then walked over to Blaine's room.

The nurse led him in after she told him to not unload anything on him too harshly; he had no recollection of what happened that night, and handed him a white board. He looked at her oddly but she said 'trust me, he'll appreciate it', smiled and then left. He smiled nervously when, Kurt came in still crying a little.

Blaine held up a white board that said 'hi Kurt' with a smiley face, he tried to talk but, winced from the pain in his jaw.

Kurt wrote 'Hello Blaine' with a smiley face and then smiled tearfully at Blaine.

Blaine smiled as a tear fell down his cheek, and Kurt could see the emotion in Blaine's eyes.

'you don't have to do that' Blaine wrote.

'I know, but I want to' Kurt wrote back.

'don't, please? I want to HEAR your voice' Blaine wrote.

"Fine, hello Blaine" Kurt said smiling.

'why are you crying?' Blaine's board said.

"Because, of you" Kurt said confused.

'what did I do?'

"You uhm-did they tell you about your" Kurt motioned to his head.

'yeah'

"Oh, well that's why, Seb-he-he didn't mean to-"

'Sebastian did this?'

"Yes" Kurt said.

'WHY?'

"Because, you insulted and-and called his boyfriend a f-f-f-f-" Kurt began to cry.

'Kurt what? Fag?'

"Yeah-yeah that."

'Wait…boyfriend?'

"Me."

'No way'

"Yes, I told him about us an what happened and then you were mad and a little buzzed and then you really just let it all out on me."

'Oh I am so sorry…can I hug you?'

"Of course" Kurt leaned over-careful of Blaine's jaw-and embraced him. He could feel  
>Blaine crying and he was doing the same. When, they separated Blaine was wincing from the silent crying. Kurt looked like a kicked puppy just as Blaine had earlier that evening.<p>

"Blaine, it-it's okay."

'no it's not' Blaine shook his head slowly.

"Yes. It. Is."

'are you sure?'

"Yes, I'm sure."

'Truth?'

"Truth."

'are you sorry as I am this happened?'

"Yes!"

'Thank you but…'

"But what Blaine? I'm seriously sorry!"

'No, I know, but is he sorry?'

"Who Blaine?"

Blaine pointed a finger towards the door.

Kurt turned to fins Sebastian standing by the door with a whiteboard that read…

A/N: Haha, yeah cliffhanger. Sorry, reviews? I'll give you a virtual cookie :)


	13. Running Down Into The Spring

**A/N: Since, you asked so nicely I put a new chapter earlier than usual. But, it's only because I love you guys. You guys love me too right?**

'I'm so sorry Blaine, I never wanted this to happen' Sebastian's board read.

'then why did?' Blaine's board read.

'I was seeing red and couldn't stop myself! Kurt even tried to stop me but…'

'you're not sorry'

"YES! I AM BLAINE! Blaine look please try to understand okay? I heard my boyfriend," Blaine winced at the word as he remembered the wonderful years of 'Klaine', "being called derogatory terms alright! I was pissed Blaine, you would've been too!"

'look at me Sebastian…how…why?'

"Blaine please understand it wasn't really, Sebastian it was something inside me that snapped alright?"

"No" Blaine said hoarsely but, instantly regretted it as his features twisted in pain.

"Oh Blaine! Don't talk!" Kurt said with pure concern in his voice.

'sorry' Blaine wrote and smiled a little towards Kurt.

"Don't be" Kurt smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

'what else happened? I remember something about a notebook but…'

"Oh Gaga!" Kurt said gasping.

'What!' now Blaine was really concerned Kurt only said that when he was either really, excited or really worried and right now it was probably the second one.

"Nothing, don't worry about that alright?" Kurt said and shot Sebastian a panicked look.

"Yeah…uh…don't worry about it…at all alright?"

'Alright…' Blaine looked suspicious though.

"Look, I'll show you when you're well enough alright…wait a second where is it?"

'over there' Blaine pointed to the table in the far corner of the room.

"Seb could you?"

"Of course" Sebastian walked over, grabbed it, and handed it to Kurt with a hug, a whisper of 'it's okay, you still love me right?', and a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I do" Kurt whispered back.

'alright, although this is INCREDIBLY touching can I just see the notebook?'

"Are you sure you want to?" Kurt said grasping Sebastian's hand.

'Yes'

"Here" Kurt handed Blaine the tattered old Black notebook, and then quickly hid his face in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and held him close kissing the top of his head.

'What is this?' Blaine looked like a kicked puppy as he sent a confused look to Sebastian and Sebastian nearly cried.

"That my dearest Blaine, shows how much Kurt actually, loved you…see how on the first page the napkin you wrote your phone number is perfectly preserved yeah, well he saved everything from your ENTIRE relationship, because he fell in love the day he met you Blaine…but, you hurt him deeply" Sebastian said sadly, hugging Kurt tighter.

'Oh, my God' Blaine's mouth hung open a little bit as he flipped through the pages and memories raced back to him and he began to sob quietly.

"Blaine…you don't have t-" Kurt began but, was cut off.

'Yes, I do'

"No, Blaine you really don't" Sebastian said trying to help.

'Don't, I have to!'

"Fine, just let him Kurt…he won't give up if he doesn't get too" Sebastian said quietly as Kurt once, again turned to his chest.

~oOo~

After Blaine had finished looking through the notebook, the tension in the room got worse than it had been when Sebastian had came in silently. Blaine looked like someone had hit repeatedly in the stomach with a bat (which made it even worse, when he remembered his bullying in middle school). Kurt looked like someone had just told him that, his father and Lady Gaga had died in fire that burnt down all of Broadway. Sebastian looked as though he was in a depressing therapy session.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian and Kurt said at the same time.

'Kurt, I know…stop saying it'

"What about me?" Sebastian said after Kurt smiled tearfully.

'I know you're not'

"What the hell Blaine! I sat in the God damn waiting room for two hours crying my fucking eyes out alright! Got, what the hell more do you want?"

'what are you sorry for?'

"You know what, I'm sorry for sitting in the waiting room for two damn hours crying like a baby, for taking PERFECT care of Kurt after what happened, for ever thinking you could possibly, be a good choice for anyone-"

"Sebastian, baby please!" Kurt grabbed Sebastian's arm desperately.

"No, he wants an apology then he'll get one! I'm sorry; you're an arrogant dick, that you cheated on Kurt-"

'You told him?'

"Damn right he told me! God, Blaine you really, can be such a dumbass sometimes you know that! But, you know what I'm actually, really sorry that you're in here…I'm just going to leave…"

'PLEASE DON'T!'

"Why?"

'Because, the last part was all I needed to hear.'

"Seri-" Sebastian began but, was cut off when the doctor entered the room.

"Boys, do you know a...uh…Burt Hummel?" the short, slender white doctor, with blue eyes, and jet black hair asked softly.

~oOo~

"Finn?" Rachel asked walking quietly into Finn's bedroom.

"Yes, Honey?" Finn turned away from his desk where he was working on the details for the wedding.

"Can we talk about the wedding?"

"Yes?"

"Good, come here" Rachel took his hands and sat down on the edge of the bed with him.

"What is it Sweetheart?"

"I need to tell you something very, important Finn, promise you won't freak out on me?"

"Of course baby" Finn looked concerned.

"Okay, Honey just remember that I still love you and I have been in love with you since, the day we met, and that the stupid, petty fights we had, all the high-school to college drama, any family problems, and everything bad from the past doesn't mean a thing anymore alright?"

"Of, course I know that."

"Good, because what I'm going to ask may put everything in jeopardy and I don't want to ruin this but, look I just don't think I'm ready for this big step in our relationship but, I still love you SO much!"

"Rachel are you?"

"Yes, Finn I'm calling off the engagement."

**A/N: Hi. :D Yes, cliffhangers are like some of the most fun but, most challenging things to write. Reviews? Tell me how much you love me in the reviews because, I probably love you all more than you could ever love me xD -Kenzie**


	14. Turn a Little Faster

**A/N: Hi, sorry so, so sorry about how long this took :/ I have been busy lately by computer was re-done for two or three days. I had to go se Bye Bye Birdie as it was about my idol-a mister Elvis Presley :) (I can do all the moves xD) And then, today I had to go see The Lorax with my family but, I hope this makes up for everything…MORE to come**

"RACHEL! HOW COULD YOU I-WOW HONESTLY!" Finn screamed.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't!" Rachel said grabbing his arm comfortingly.

"NO! Don't even try it Rachel!" Finn yelled and yanked him arm out of her grip.

"I-FINN! Where are you going! Come back!" Rachel cried as she chased Finn downstairs.

"I-I need to clear my head…good-bye Rachel" Finn said slamming the front door behind him.

"Finn! "Rachel called but, stopped short as she opened the front door to see Dylan and Giselle standing there with guilty, depressed looks on their faces.

~oOo~

Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian all exchanged worry glances. And, then Kurt ran up to the doctor scared out of his wits.

"Y-yes he's m-my father. Why?" Kurt said trying, but failing, to keep his voice steady.

"He wants to see Blaine, but I didn't know if-"

"Well, then let him in!" Sebastian cut him off.

"Okay…" the doctor walked outside the door, there were murmurs and then Burt came crashing through the door, a worried look on his tear-stained face.

"BLAINE! Are you okay kiddo?" Burt said and ran to the curly-headed boy who lay in the bed with a look between, happiness and regret written all over his face.

'I'm fine, thank you' Blaine wrote.

"O-okay good-Sebastian Smythe get over here NOW!" Burt growled.

"A-alright" Sebastian said and walked cautiously toward the glaring man.

"Why?" Burt hissed.

"I-I-I didn't mean to d-do it" Sebastian said.

"Then why did you do it!"

"Because h-he…"Sebastian trailed off shooting Blaine a look between panic and approval.

'go ahead' Blaine scribbled down, smiling nervously.

"This okay with you?" Sebastian looked to Kurt, a little more confidently. Kurt nodded, unable to speak form shock, and tears.

"Well, what is it!" Burt asked.

"He c-called Kurt a f-f…fag!" Sebastian whispered the last word as if it would physically attack him if he said any louder.

"You did WHAT!" Burt stormed towards a terrified Blaine.

"DAD, PLEASE YOUR HEART!" Kurt shrieked.

"Screw my heart! You _ARE_ my heart Kurt!"

"Dad…please" Kurt pleaded.

"I'm not going to anything" Burt said finally.

"B-Burt I'm s-," Blaine whispered hoarsely as he coughed and winced at the pain, "so sorry."

"I know Kiddo. I know." Burt said taking Blaine hand.

Blaine smiled tearfully at the older man who once he had called Dad. He remembered EVERYTHING from his and Kurt's relationship together. He began to cry as he remembered their first meeting, the way they instantly clicked, their first performance together, all the songs and trophies, prom, Kurt's graduation and him waiting for Blaine everyday afterschool for coffee, when Kurt cheered the loudest at the graduation and Figgins allowed Kurt to run up and give Blaine a peck on the cheek before Blaine's speech, how badly Kurt was crying into Finn's shoulder who hugged him close, Carole and Burt smiling so big their faces almost cracked. He began to recall, when they moved to New York and Kurt got his job as a fashion teacher at a college and releasing his own line, when Blaine got his own recording deal for renditions of a variety of songs, when they had Disney or musical nights and cuddled after dinner on the couch, how they decorated together, the paint wars, the picking out décor and just bliss. Pure bliss.

Until, Blaine met Aiden, a volunteer down at the day are center where Blaine worked on the side, and they instantly hit it off. Blaine and Aiden had gone out to get coffee a few times but, Blaine didn't know Aiden's ulterior motive. Soon, when Blaine was out with him and a few other friends at a club Blaine only had _ONE _beer so, he was only a little buzzed. Aiden drove them to Blaine's house where he was sure Kurt would fine them Blaine, being in the compromising bottom position so, he could have Blaine all for himself. When Kurt walked in looking for Blaine he screamed his face contorted in horror as he ran out the house crying. Aiden smiled smugly but, Blaine never wanted him he wanted Kurt Hummel, not Aiden never Aiden. What was wrong with Blaine? How, could he do something like that to the one he loved knowing all to well, he would probably remember it the next morning.

"Blaine?" Burt said snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.

'sorry, mind wandered off' Blaine wrote.

"It's okay-Kurt!" Burt screamed.

Blaine craned his neck to see what had happened but, the blinding pain and the bonds securing him to the hospital bed held him in place. All, he saw was Burt and Sebastian with run worry and love written all over their tear-stained faces.

~oOo~

What are you guys d-doing here?" Rachel asked.

"What happened?" Finn looked worried out of his mind.

"It's Blaine he's in the hospital with Sebastian, Kurt and some guy named Burt" Dylan said.

"Is Kurt alright?" Finn was trying very, hard to keep his voice steady. "OH GOD!" Finn screamed.

"No, he's alright Sweetheart it's okay" Giselle grabbed his hand.

"Thank God!" Finn said, smiling weakly.

"But, we should probably get down to the hospital and see how they're all holding out an-"

Then, Finn's phone rang cutting off Dylan's explanation. It was Burt.

"Yes? He's what! No-no we were just heading-, yeah we'll be there right away!" Finn hung up and looked worriedly at the others.

"What?" they all chorused.

"It's Kurt, Burt wouldn't tell me exactly what happened but, we need to get down there and find out, I can't take not knowing!" Finn said and grabbed Rachel's hand and raced towards the car.

**A/N: Love you! Oh, Kurt. :/ What do you think happens? I may be posting another chapter tonight. :) Reviews?**


	15. Cause Everybody's After Love

A/N: As, I promised. :) The updates, may be spaced out now, though for my Spring Break is over sadly :( Anyway, NO sad faces! :P Well, here we have la piece de resistance…

"I need to see my brother!" Finn crashed into the front desk.

"Sir, calm down who is he?" the nurse at the front desk said.

"He went to go see Blaine Anderson. His name is Kurt Hummel."

"Right this way" the nurse said worriedly.

They all ran down the hallway to Blaine's room and opened it to a panicked scene. Sebastian was crying beside Kurt. Burt was holding his son. And, Blaine was trying to see what was going on. But, Kurt barely moved.

"What happened?" Rachel, Finn, Giselle, and Dylan all asked.

"H-he passed out…I think" Sebastian said.

"Dude, come here" Finn said and took Sebastian's hand to help him up and hug him.

"H-he's coming back" Burt said.

"R-really?" Sebastian said hopefully, turning his head and laying it on Finn's chest his arms around Finn's waist with Finn's arms around his torso.

"Yes" Burt smiled.

The nurse ran over to help Blaine see, he gasped and looked sorrowfully at the scene and everyone's pained expressions. The nurse then went to check on Kurt.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" she asked Kurt.

"Hmm…what happened?" Kurt held his head as Burt laid him flat on his back and stood up.

"You…uh passed out and hit your head…HARD on the floor" Sebastian explained.

Kurt tried to get up saying he didn't need help when Finn tried to grab him. He stood up grasping his head for a few seconds before tipping backwards, Finn caught him and half-carried him to a chair.

"Whoah…you okay now?" Finn asked.

"Y-yeah, I think" Kurt said.

"Well, what happened?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know…he just kind of fainted" Burt said.

"Yeah, I think he was just sort of overwhelmed and got a lightheaded" Sebastian said.

"Well, good because this could've been way more serious then it actually, seems" the nurse said.

"Thank God it was nothing serious!" Finn said.

'Kurt you okay?' Blaine wrote.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled.

'good'

"Thank you" Kurt smiled again.

"Now, back to why we were coming here in the first place" Giselle said.

"Oh, yes Blaine are you okay?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah are you?" Rachel asked walking over and holding one of his hands and kissing his cheek.

'yes'

"Can't talk or are you not allowed to?" Rachel asked.

'it hurts to talk'

"What happened to him?" Rachel asked the nurse.

"Well, he got punched in the jaw, so that's dislocated, the blow was so hard his eye blackened on impact, he could've lost teeth. Also, when he got hit he fell on the tile head first and has a concussion and can not remember last night at all except for what they told him" the nurse said motioning to Kurt and Sebastian.

"Wait…who punched you?"

'Sebastian'

"SEBASTIAN! How could you!"

"Hey look…"

"it wasn't his f-fault" Blaine whispered wincing.

"What?"

'I called Kurt a fag apparently'

"Why?" Rachel was furious as Giselle came over and put an arm around her shoulders.

'well, I was a little drunk so-are you engaged!'

"Wha-oh uh…no…not exactly…I called off the engagement for a while" Rachel said trying to cover her ring.

"RACHEL!" Giselle said/

"What…I told you I couldn't do this yet!"

"Fine…"

'take him back'

"Why?"

'because, he deserves you!'

"B-but-"

'NO BUT'S RACHEL!'

"But Blaine…"

'I won't take no for an answer'

"Neither will I" Giselle said.

"FINE!"

'Thank you!...'

"Giselle" Giselle supplied.

'Giselle…that's really pretty' Blaine smiled.

"Thank you Sweetie…Blaine's nice too" Giselle smiled.

"Finn can I uh…talk…to you?" Rachel whispered as she walked over to the tall boy.

"Uh…yeah…Kurt I'll be right back okay dude?"

"Don't call me dude" Kurt smiled weakly as they both chuckled and Finn and Rachel left the room.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier…I didn't…I wasn't thinking clearly" Rachel said.

"What are you…"

"I'm re-accepting you r proposal!"

"Rachel…are you sure be-"

But, Finn was cut off by Rachel kissing him, smiling and laughing happily. Finn broke the kiss and looked curiously at Rachel.

"Why?" he asked.

"Giselle and Blaine have helped me see the light, so you can thank them I suppose" Rachel said.

"Well, I think I'll go do that then…come on!" Finn pulled Rachel inside and thanked Blaine and Giselle with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going back to Kurt.

'did he just kiss my cheek?' Blaine wrote. They all chuckled.

"Can I talk to Blaine a minute?" Dylan asked walking over to the bed.

"Sure" the girls said and walked over to check on Kurt.

"You okay?" Dylan asked.

'about okay as I can be…and you are?'

"Dylan Groves" Dylan offered his hand and Blaine shook it.

'That's a good name'

"So is Blaine" Dylan smiled.

'so why'd you need to talk to me?'

"To say I'm sorry."

'why?'

"I kind of pushed you up against a wall and then Sebastian hit you but, it's only because of my belief system."

'what do you mean?'

"Well, I believe everyone has their own rights and for anyone to question those is an ass…"

'why did you attack me then?'

"Because you called Kurt a fag!"

'but…'

"What?"

'I'm gay too!'

"Seriously?"

'seriously'

"Oh…wow I am so sorry about this Blaine! I-I didn't know!"

'I know…so stop apologizing you weren't the only one who put me here'

"I know but, it was caused by me!"

'No, it was _MY_ fault'

"How?"

'I shouldn't have called Kurt that!'

"True."

'can you get Sebastian for me?'

"Sure thing" Dylan walked over to Sebastian, tapped him, said something, pointed towards Blaine, and then Sebastian walked over.

"Yes?"

'thank you'

"For?" Sebastian prompted.

'for showing me the error of my ways'

"Because, that's not cheesy" Sebastian said and they both chuckled.

'but, really I should not have said those things to Kurt…could you do me a favor?'

"Sure, anything" Sebastian said eagerly.

'before you leave give this to Kurt and then leave with him immediately after' Blaine said handed Sebastian a red envelope with Kurt's name written in black, big, swirly, cursive letters.

"Sure…what is it?" Sebastian asked pocketing the envelope.

'he'll understand and then tell you'

"Okay"

'but…there is one more thing'

"Yes?"

'treat him right…I mean he's very delicate so, be careful with him…got it?'

"Of course" Sebastian smiled and went over to Kurt.

**A/N: What happens next? What is waiting for Kurt and Sebastian? Reviews? Love? No one's forcing you though you know ;) But, it's greatly appreciated! Bye-Kenzie**


	16. I can't ignore it if it's love

**A/N: I actually got home earlier than usual! :D Huh, so here's a new chapter!**

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked his boyfriend quietly, looking down at the beautiful boy.

"Yes?" Kurt's voice was a little tired.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Better than earlier yeah…why?"

"Just wondering."

"We gotta go sorry, guys." Rachel, Finn, Giselle, Dylan, and Burt walked over to the couple and then Blaine saying their good-byes.

When, everyone was gone the nurse went to check on Blaine, Kurt piped up.

"Why did Blaine want to talk you?"

Sebastian swallowed, he felt the envelope in his pocket and realized it was kind of bulky…'what the hell?' he wondered to himself.

"Sebastian?"

"Umm…well…"

"Well?"

"This" Sebastian took out the envelope, shot Blaine a smile and then darted out with Kurt on his arm.

"What are we doing?" Kurt gasped as soon as they were in the parking lot.

"He wanted us to leave as soon as I gave that to him for some weird reason…"

"Oh, well I'll read it in the car I guess…"

They got in and Kurt looked at the envelope suspiciously. He too noticed it was a little too bulky for just a letter or little note.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"He said that you'd understand and tell me as soon as you opened it" Sebastian shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Okay…" Kurt opened the envelope cautiously and he took out a little folded piece of old yellow paper, a little piece of paper, and a CD. Kurt and Sebastian shot each other confused glances and then looked at the contents again.

"Well…"Sebastian prompted.

Kurt picked up the note and it read, 'sorry it took so long but…I video called everyone so that everything on here would work out…you'll see'

"Let me read the letter…" Kurt said unfolding it and then he smiled a bit when, he recognized Blaine's messy handwriting but then gasped at the date on the old, crinkled paper…December 13, 2016…that was over 5 years ago…

_December 13, 2016_

_Dearest Kurt,_

_ Right now, I am in your dorm waiting for you to get back and thought that I'd write this reminding you just how much I love you. Look, you see I have loved you since, the day I met you and…I mean I loved you ever since, I turned around on that staircase at Dalton. I just didn't know it then… So, Kurt if you are reading this I am going to send you on a little scavenger hunt okay? Good. Here's what you need to know. I had our names engraved on the staircase along with the dates we met and the date we began dating…yes I remember both! I know for a fact you're laughing but, it's not funny Kurt! :P Anyways…_

_Go to Westerville_

"We need to get to Westerville!" Kurt said not even bothering with the rest of the letter.

"Why?" Sebastian was concerned.

"Blaine wants me to find something but, I'm not sure what…"

"Alright…"

~oOo~

(Time Lapse-around 2 hours by plane to get to Westerville, Ohio from New York, New York)

Kurt and Sebastian finally got off the plane with a small bag each, they had gone home and packed a few things. Kurt pulled out the letter.

_Rent a cab for the whole day from a guy named Greg at the front desk,(I know the cab driver also, Blake) NO COMPLAINING!_

"Well, we need to rent a cab from Greg and get the driver named Blake" Kurt said.

"Front desk?"

"Front desk."

They walked briskly over to the front desk and asked for Greg. A short tan man with green eyes and black hair came out.

"Yes?" he asked with an Australian accent audible in his voice.

"Greg?"

"That's me" he smiled a nice, white smile.

"Good, I'm…Kurt."

Greg's eyes got big, and his mouth hung open excitedly, "KURT! Oh, wow it's finally you!"

"Finally me?"

"This was planned over six years ago…but, Blaine said that you were going through a rough time and that he was just going to wait a while…you need Blake don't you?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"Sure thing…let me grab him."

Greg walked back to the room from which he just came.

"Careful, you're drooling" Sebastian chuckled into Kurt's ear.

"Shut up" Kurt elbowed him in the ribs a little bit.

"Is that…"

"Now, who's drool-Oh. My. Gaga."

A tall white a man with brown hair and soft blue eyes came out. He smiled a wide, white grin.

"How you doin?" he asked with a strong country accent Kurt and Sebastian almost fainted.

"Fine, yourself?"

"I'm happier than a pig in a mud now…uh he okay?"

"Who…oh uh, that's Sebastian…aaannnddd he's fine!" Kurt hit Sebastian's arm.

"Ow" Sebastian rubbed his arm and Kurt shot him a look that said 'introduce yourself dumbass…you look like a fucking retard!'

"Sebastian Smythe, and you are?"

"Blake Johnson."

"Wow."

"Ehem…" Kurt cleared his throat causing both men to look at him.

"Blake, I'm Kurt…Kurt Hummel."

"KURT! Oh my, my, my well, you ready to get on with this hoedown?"

"Uhh…yes?"

"Nervous?"

"Not really."

"Honest? I'd be as nervous as a frog on an electric fence!"

Kurt and Sebastian giggled at their new friend and got into the back of the cab together holding hands.

"You two together back there?" Blake asked.

"Yep" Sebastian said proudly.

"Sure are" Kurt smiled as Sebastian kissed his nose.

"You two sure are cute!"

"Thank you" they said together smiling.

"Where to?"

"Uhh…" Kurt unfolded the letter.

_Got to Dalton_

"Dalton Academy…"

"Sure thing"

They drove for what felt like a few minutes and pulled up in front of the castle-like school. Kurt began to tear up but, Sebastian comforted him.

"Who're they?" Blake asked pointing to two boys outside the front gates of Dalton.

Kurt unfolded the letter once again…

_Go to the front gates of Dalton and get your needed item ;)_

"I think we're supposed to go meet them Seb…"

"Well, let's not waste time…be back in a minute Blake" Sebastian winked as he Kurt got out of the cab still linking fingers. They neared the front gates and approached an African-American boy and Asian boy who appeared to be smiling VERY, familiar smiles…

**A/N: AND, BAM! Suspense, it was a cute chapter right? Oh well I need to plan the rest anyways :/ Whoops, I really should've done that earlier…screw it! :D I love you all ;)**


	17. And The World's a Little Brighter

**A/N: Wow, you guys really do guess well ;) Thanks, for all the reviews**

"KURT!" the Asian boy and African-American boy yelled and went to hug him.

"DAVID! WES!"

"Sebastian?" David asked.

"Hi."

"What is he doing here?" Wes asked.

"He's um…er…my b-boyfriend."

"Yes, and I'm proud to be" Sebastian put an arm around Kurt and smiled.

"Well, uhh…" Wes trailed off.

"The key Wes!" David said.

"Oh yes-here you go" Wes handed Kurt a small silver key.

"A key?" he asked.

"You'll see" David said.

"Come with us" Wes finished.

"It's still creepy how they do that" Sebastian whispered.

"I know" Kurt chuckled.

Kurt opened the letter and followed the two boys into Dalton.

_Go to __**OUR**__ staircase_

They walked through the Hogwarts look-a-like. They went straight to the staircase and Kurt saw the engraving.

"Oh wow" Kurt breathed as he unfolded the letter again.

_Take a picture of the engraving_

Kurt pulled out his phone, took the picture and unfolded the letter again.

_Open the panel_

Panel? Kurt felt the engraving and noticed it was a little high up and then he knocked on it…hollow. Hmm…suspicious? Kurt found the latch to open it and pulled open the panel. He was shocked by what he saw. There in the little compartment were old songs, guitar picks, a diet coke can, a bowtie, a red rose, pictures, drawings, and then a little box…

"What is this?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" the other three said.

Kurt put all the items into his bag and then picked up the little box. He once, again looked at the letter in his hand.

_Unlock the box_

Kurt took a deep breath, and unlocked the box. What he saw astonished him. In the box was a ring shaped like the infinity symbol, with the words 'You take my breath away' engraved on it in swirly, cursive letters. He looked at it with awe. What did this mean?

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"I-I don't understand" Kurt stammered.

"Infinity…you guys were supposed to last forever" Wes said.

"Yeah, and you guys apparently took each other's breath away" David finished.

"Still creepy" Sebastian chuckled.

"Hush" Kurt giggled back.

"What now?" Wes and David asked together.

"Sebastian hold this" Kurt handed the box to him and unfolded the letter.

_Put on the ring and go to the choir room_

Kurt slipped the ring onto his finger and smiled…nothing had ever felt more at home on his finger before. He walked to the choir after putting the box into his bag of course. When the group of four walked in they almost burst into tears because of all the old memories this room held. Kurt unfolded the letter.

Wow, you're really doing this aren't you? Okay, go to the picture of Charles Dalton

Kurt walked right over ignoring the confused looks he received and went towards the portrait of Charles Dalton, the founder of Dalton Academy. He walked over and was really, confused right now…why was he here? He unfolded the letter again.

_Take the little slip of paper wedged in the corner_

Kurt looked and _why wasn't Blaine more specif-OH!_ He found what he was looking for wedged in the bottom right corner.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked sounding completely confused.

"YEAH KURT!" David said.

"LET US SEE!" Wes echoed almost immediately.

"Okay, okay…it's a coupon for…Oh. My. Gaga. It's where Blaine and I went on our second date!"

"And where" Sebastian began.

"Might" David cut in.

"That be" Wes finished interrupting.

"Baskin Robbins" Kurt said smiling sadly.

"You and ice cream?" Sebastian sounded like he thought Kurt had lost his mind completely.

"Yeah" Kurt laughed walking over and hitting him playfully, to which Sebastian tickled him for a few seconds.

"Ahh! STOP! HAHA! OH MY GOD! SEB! W-WES! D-DAV-DAVID! WESLEY, DAVID HELP ME! PLEASE! AHH!" Kurt was laughing uncontrollably.

"Let him go" Wes and David chuckled and pried Kurt from Sebastian's grip and hid him behind them protectively.

"Oh come one…I was hurting him!"

"Sure" Wes smirked.

"And Wes won't try to hurt you if you try it again." David smirked too.

"What do you mean?" Kurt and Sebastian asked.

"The" David stretched out the word suspensefully.

"GAVEL!" Wes cheered.

"Oh no" Sebastian and Kurt laughed.

"Now, Kurt, Honey, what does the letter say?" David asked.

"Well…" Kurt unfolded the letter.

_Go to Baskin Robbins and get the 'Kurt and Blaine'…yes we have our own :)_

"Oh, wow" Kurt breathed.

"What?" Sebastian said jealously.

"We have our own item on the menu I guess" Kurt smiled.

"Wow" the other three breathed.

"That's…"Wes began at a loss for words.

"Sweet, romantic, amazing…perfect?" David breathed with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Yeah that" Wes breathed with the same look on his face.

"Let's go then" Sebastian growled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" David asked, while Wes was still off in dreamland.

"Oh nothing, just bitches ruining my life" Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on Babe, I still love you!" Kurt said and hugged Sebastian.

"Uh huh" Sebastian said with a slight frown.

"Cheer up" Kurt kissed him and the other two boys awed.

"Fine" Sebastian smiled when they broke apart and hugged Kurt.

"Are you coming with us?" Kurt asked Wes and David-mostly David-as he intertwined fingers with Sebastian.

"Ehh…nahh I don't think we should…this was meant for you Kurt" David said shooting Sebastian a sorry glance with Sebastian returned with a sad one.

"Well, Sebastian's still coming with me!" Kurt said and smiled when he saw Sebastian instantly perk up.

"YAY!" Sebastian cheered.

"Bye you two" Kurt said and hugged Wes and David.

"Bye boys" Sebastian said and did the same.

"Bye!" they chorused.

Kurt and Sebastian walked out to see a rather amused Blake on his phone playing some kind of game where you shoot stuff out of cannons and earn as many points as you can. The boys climbed in and Blake snapped out his trance to ask where they were going.

"Baskin Robbins" Kurt smiled.

"Alrighty" Blake smiled.

"Yeah Baskin Robbins" Sebastian grumbled mockingly saying the name.

"What happened in there?" Blake asked seeming genuinely curious.

"Well" Sebastian began.

**A/N: :D Hi, so here's for you beautiful people! Review? Thanks…also, check out my other fics!-Kenzie**


	18. To The Strawberry Ice Cream

**A/N: Sorry, about that guys! :D But, you will be getting a new chapter today because I'm sick…but, I have to go and lay down from time to time so bear with me. Thanks, for sticking with me for this long…**

"Kurt, got a letter from Blaine, and now he's going on this romantic little scavenger hunt…and I don't understand why!"

'I do' Blake thought guiltily.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Kurt squeaked.

"Sorry, I know it's not your fault…I…it's just….I feel like Blaine has an ulterior motive you know?"

"He has NO ulterior motive then to help me get over him…and our supposed 'fairytale' okay honey?"

"Fine."

"So, uhm…Kurt anything besides the letter?" Blake asked trying not to sound obvious.

"Uh, no I don't-" Kurt opened the envelope and a CD-that he had forgotten about-fell out, "guess so…"

"Pop it in" Sebastian snapped.

"It's okay" Kurt handed the CD to Blake and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Did you just take a picture of us?" Sebastian screamed as a flash went off from the front seat.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd like a little picture of how cute y'all are" Blake covered _his_ ulterior motive.

(Pause)

So, I'm guessing you may be a little confused. Blaine ACTUALLY has a small motive behind this but, I'm not sharing! Blake is Blaine's mole and he's been taking pictures of the boys the whole time and they have been to out of it to notice….

(Play)

"Oh, well thank you?" Kurt said.

~oOo~

"We're here" Blake said thanking every force imaginable that the awkward cab ride was over.

Kurt and Sebastian hopped out hand-in-hand and Blake got another oblivious picture of them and smiled to himself chuckling. The couple walked inside to see how modern everything was…not as they remembered at all! Nonetheless, they walked up to the counter and looked at the menu. There it was in big blue letters, 'The Kurt and Blaine' with a few little hearts next to it. Sebastian growled as Kurt frowned a little.

"What'll you have?" a blonde man, about Kurt and Sebastian's age with blue eyes asked.

"J-jeff?" Kurt stuttered out.

"KURT!" the blonde man said.

"Kurt's here?" a man, about the same age, with brown hair and brown eyes came out as well and took the blonde man's hand smiling.

"Yes, he sure is" Jeff smiled.

"Nick?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian?" both of the men asked.

"Yes," Sebastian smiled shyly.

"Why?" the two asked.

"He's my boyfriend" Kurt admitted, smiling proudly.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and I'm happy about it!" Kurt smiled.

"Well, good for you" Jeff smiled as Nick kissed his cheek.

"Are you two…"Kurt trailed off.

"Yes" Jeff smiled.

"Aww" Sebastian said.

"Yes, for six years now" Nick said.

"You guys!" Kurt laughed.

"So, what's the order honey?" Nick asked Jeff.

"Uhm…"

"You forgot again?"

"No, I uh…never told him…sorry, we'll have a Kurt and Blaine and…" Kurt trailed off looking at Sebastian.

"Wild N' Reckless" Sebastian smirks.

"Wow" Kurt chuckles, shaking his head and pulling out his wallet.

"No, these are on the house" Jeff and Nick smile handing them their ice cream.

"Thank you" Kurt and Sebastian smile and sit down to enjoy their ice cream.

"Let's see what the 'Kurt and Blaine' really is shall we?" Kurt asks.

"Let's" Sebastian smiled as he takes a bite of his own ice cream. Kurt cautiously takes a bite of his own. His eyes fly open in surprise as he tastes it. It was strawberry with a hint of mocha…just as they had on their second date.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked as he saw Kurt's face.

"Nothing…it's just this is the same ice cream we had on our second date…"

"Aww, well that's okay…come on what's next?" Sebastian said grabbing Kurt's hand and heading out with their ice creams. Kurt and Sebastian got into the cab and saw Blake looking uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Does Teenage Dream mean anything to you?" Blake asked.

"Yes" Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

"Then you should listen to this…" Blake turned on the CD and a version of Teenage Dream directed to Kurt began to play…then at the end everyone had a little tear in their eyes as Blaine's voice said 'thank you for being my teenage dream.'

"What next?" Sebastian asked, feeling a little gobsmacked.

"Uh…"

_Listen to the CD_

"Did that" Kurt said. He looked down to find that this one was written in Blaine's new neat writing and was very new.

_Now, start a new notebook with Sebastian…go be happy_

Kurt gaped a little as he kissed Sebastian. Sebastian tasted strawberry, mocha, and berry sherbet in the kiss which made him smile into the kiss. When they broke apart both were grinning widely and then they made the decision to go back to check on and thank Blaine.

~oOo~

"Alright, well here you go…" Blake handed the boys a package.

"What is it?" they asked suspiciously.

"You'll see" Blake smirked and handed them a piece of paper. The paper had ten digits on it, the name Blake and 'keep in touch y'all' written on it. Blake winked then walked away.

"Well, let's go…we don't want to miss our flight babe" Sebastian said taking Kurt's hand.

"Please" Kurt chuckled as they walked towards the boarding area.

~oOo~

[Approx. 2 hours later]

Sebastian had just been woken up by a flight attendant telling him they had arrived in New York. He looked over to see an adorable looking Kurt and he didn't want to wake him so, he hoisted their bags over one shoulder and picked up Kurt. He put Kurt's legs around one side of waist, and even in his sleep Kurt instinctively latched his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smiled to himself at how adorable the boy was. How had he become SO lucky? Was it possible? Probably not. But, did Sebastian give a damn? Hell, no!

"This is the bet thing to ever happen to me" he whispered to the woman he met on the plane as Kurt had slept.

She smiled and said, "I'm happy for you sweetie…here, call me okay?"

"Sure thing…Shelby" he smiled and took the slip of paper she handed him.

"See you later."

"Bye."

**A/N: So, reviews? Sorry, about yesterday xD I couldn't help myself…either way I hope you liked this one…Shelby will be playing a very important role in the next chapter ;) Yes, **_**that**_** Shelby.**


	19. Shimmering Love

**A/N: As, I said updates will be space out but, it's okay…I WILL try…I promise! :)**

**Also, my other stories except for ****Les****liens éternels**** and this one obviously have been completed…actually, this is the longest story I've ever written and it's because of you guys you know! So, thnak you. Also, my grandma is recovering a lot more…my paretns still fight a little but, it's getting better. Me and my sister have gotten a little closer too actually so that's great…I think. Anyways, enough of my boring life…ONWARDS! (Thanks for listening)**

Kurt opened his eyes to find himself in a not so, familiar passenger seat of a big car with brown leather interior. And, the car seemed to be in motion as they approached a crowded city street. Kurt blinked and realized that, hey, he was back in New York! Then he cautiously looked over at the driver's seat to see who his captor was.

"Hey, you're up" Sebastian laughed.

"H-how did we already get here?" Kurt yawned.

"Well, you slept on the plane and about another hour afterwards."

"Oh, wow…ow."

"What?"

"My neck hurts a little."

"You slept on it wrong then…do you want me to rub it?"

"You're driving" Kurt said gesturing to the steering wheel with one hand and rubbing his neck with the other.

"I meant when we get home silly" Sebastian laughed.

"Oh, uh yeah sure…thanks" Kurt smiled at the sweet gesture.

"But, for right now, there should be some _Aspirin_ in the compartment in front of you…on the right of all the CD's" Sebastian said.

"Wow, you really know where all your things are don't you?"

"Yep sure do…hey…can we listen to a little music since you're up?"

"You don't have be quiet when, I'm sleeping" GOD, he didn't mean for that to sound so, suggestive.

"Oh" Sebastian smirked cockily.

"Oh shut up! What do you want to listen to then?"

"Aerosmith" Sebastian said.

"Aerosmith? Are you kidding me?"

"No…why?"

"Nothing…"

"STOP LAUGHING!" Sebastian hit Kurt on the arm.

"I'm not…" Kurt was noe suppressing giggles.

"YES YOU ARE! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"No, y-you're right…not funny…it's not fun-HAHAHA!" Kurt was in hysterics.

"Oh, yeah -Spears-Adam-Lambert-and-Beyonce's-baby-would-be-beautiful!" Sebasitna sneered.

"Hey!"

"Well!"

"I'm sorry" Kurt said and kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

"GOOD! Now, please put in the CD?"

"Which one?"

"20th Century Masters: The Millennium Collection!"

"Fine" Kurt slipped in the CD and soon the car was enveloped in Steven Tyler's Voice.

~oOo~

Kurt and Sebstian walked into the hosptial singing Rag Doll and laughing. They walked up to the front and signed it with the nurse who giggling at them. They smiled at her as they walked to Blaine's room hand-in-hand. They got a few odd looks from some of the other men but, didn't pay attention to them. They, after all, wanted to thank Blaine. They knocked softly and Kurt ducked his head in. Blaine motioned him in with his hand and a sad smile. Kurt momentarily let go of Sebastian's hand, to run to Blaine.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck as he engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you so much Blaine" Sebastian said as he engulfed the boy in a hug after Kurt let go.

'Guys…' Blaine wrote.

"What?" they chorused.

'did you open the package from Blake?'

"Not yet…"Sebastian trailed off.

"I left in the car…let me go grab it" Kurt said running out to the car.

As soon, as Kurt was gone Sebastian asked, "Why'd you do it Blaine?"

'I wanted Kurt to be happy'

"No, why did you have us go on a _romantic_ 'scavanger hunt'?"

'it wasn't meant like that'

"Well, it seemed like it."

'Sorry.'

"It's fine I guess…hey do you know Shelby Cochran?"

'Yes…why?'

"Well, she seemed nice who is she?"

'Rachel's mom'

Sebastian looked like he was in schock and only snapped out of his thoughts when Blaine through a empty Jell-O cup from the side of his bed and Sebastian's head and he yelped.

'What happened there?'

"Sorry, just…thoughts…"

"Hey, guys…what happened?" Kurt said walkign in but, stopping short after seeing Sebastian's face.

'he met Shelby'

"Really?"

"Yeah, she gave me her number on the plane…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sure am" Sebastian chuckled a little.

'the package?'

"Right" Kurt handed Blaine the package.

'C'mere you two' Blaine motioned to either side of the bed where was laying. Kurt and Sebastian sat on either side of him on the hospital bed.

'Ready?'

"Ready" the two chorused.

Blaine opened the little pin on the back of the orange package. He reached in and pulled out some photos. Kurt and Sebastian gaped in surprise…Blake had…lied? He said he only took one of the kiss because, they were cute but…these. There was one of them laughing as Sebastian looked as though he had whispered something into Kurt's ear before being elbowed in the ribs at the airport. One where Sebastian and Kurt holding hands as they got into the back of Blake's cab at the ariport with big smiles. One of Kurt kissing Sebastian's nose and Sebastian holding up their intwined hands. One of them walking hand-in-hand up to the front gates of Dalton. One of the boys being reunited with Wes and David. One of Sebastian's arm around Kurt and Ws and David looking at them flabbergasted. One of them looking at the staricase in awe. Kurt taking a picture of the engraving while, Sebastian gaped at his ass as he bent over.

"OW! What was that for?" Sebastian asked rubbing his arm where he had just been socked twice. Kurt and Blaine pointed to the picture. "Sorry," Sebastian mumbled as they all turned back to the photos.

One of the boys gaping at the contents of the compartment. One of Kurt tearing up at the ring and Sebastian looking jealous and Wes and David gaping at the ring. One of them tearing up at the sight of the choir room. One of Kurt confusedly going to the portrait of Charles Dalton while the other three gave him odd of Kurt holding a small slip of paper and the other boys giggling as he smiled a little sadly. One of Kurt hitting Sebastian on the arm. One of Kurt being tickled mercilessly by Sebastian. One of Wes and David chuckling as they stood between a laughing Kurt and Sebastian protectively. One of Wes and David in a romance induced haze. One of Kurt hugging a mopey looking Sebastian. One Kurt kissing said, mopey Sebastian. One of them walking back to the car.

'You tickled him?' Blaine wrote.

"Sure did" Sebastian said and fist bumped Blaine.

"CAN WE PLEASE?" Kurt almost screamed pointing to the pictures.

One of the boys seemingly fightin in the backseat. One of them kissing where Blake hand been caught taking the picture. On the boys walking up to Baskin Robbins hand intwined. One of Jeff, Nick, Kurt, and Sebastian all holding their other's hand and smiling. One of Kurt and Sebastian looking confused as Nick kissed Jeff's cheek. One of the boys all laughing as Nick accused Jeff of forgetting the order. One the boys giggling as they ordered. One of the boys sitting down to eat. One of Kurt's eyes wide in surprise as he tasted the ice cream. One (a little shaky) of them walking towards the cab. One of them having a taer in their eyes and having a shocked or sad expression. One of the boys smiling as they kissed eachother ice creams in their hands forgotten. One of the boys walking away arms around each other's waists. One of the boys sleeping on the plane. And, one final one of Kurt sleeping on Sebastian's shoulder as he was being balanced on Sebastian's hip and one hand under his butt.

"Wow…"Kurt said.

"Yeah" Sebastian laughed breathless.

'go…but, come back and visit…here' Blaine handed them the package of photos.

"Will do" Sebastian said as he gave Blaine a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Always" Kurt said and hugged Blaine tightly and kissed his cheek.

Blaine got a tear in his eye as he wrote 'don't forget', the boys gave a sad nod, and walked out hand-in-hand. Leaving Blaine to cry himself into oblivion.

~oOo~

"Hello?" came a soft voice from the other end.

"Shelby? It's Sebastian…"

"Hi, Sweetie."

"We need to talk…it's about your daughter."

**A/N: WOO! Sorry, :/ It's becoming a habit! D: LOVE YOU! Have any of you read, The Cop, the Bad Boy and the Slut? No, well then here! Read this now! **

**fan ficiton (.)net/s/7730736/1/The_Cop_the_Bad_Boy_and_the_Slut**


	20. That's Coming All This Love

**A/N: WOO! Happy Easter guys! :P Anyways, new chapter? Yes, just for you. :P Let's do this…**

"What about my…d-daughter?" Sehlby asked throat suddenly dry.

"We, Kurt and I, need you to help Rachel out with her decision of marrying Finn or not" Sebastian asked.

"Well, there's not re-did you say Kurt?"

"Yes…why?"

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God! Kurt! I haven't seen him since McKinley!"

"Yeah, I know well he's right here and he says hello."

"Hello, Kurt anyways so, we need to figure out something to do about Rachel?"

"Yes, we need you to help her find out what she needs for her to go through with the wedding you know?"

"Yes, well what did she say?"

"Finn said that she claimed she wasn't ready for this big of a desiciion."

"Huh…can we talk maybe over coffee?"

"Sure, Starbucks?"

"Starbucks by the library at 5 tomorrow?"

"Great, see you then."

"Bye."

Sebastian hung up the phone and turned to Kurt. He looked a cross between overjoyed and worried.

"What?" Sebastian sked.

"Well, that was and this is Rachel's engagement."

"Yeah, and?"

"They're both treatical, dramatic divas Sebastian! Mother and daughter divas! Not too even mention Rahcel's stubborness and Shelby's pushiness, this can not turn out well."

"It'll be fine…come here" Sebastian held out his arms for Kurt and he crawled into them and they fell asleep on the couch where they were in Kurt's apartment seeing as though Rachel was with Finn.

~oOo~

"Rachel" Giselle warned.

Rachel, Giselle, and Dylan sat in the little coffee shop at the corner and were talking about Rachel's engagement and other things when the mode suddenly, turned serious.

"What?" Rachel asked, holding up her hands in surrender.

"You can't just lead him on!" Giselle almost screamed.

"Yeah, that's really, bad Rachel" Dyaln agreed.

"Well, do you want me to break his heart again?"

"No, but…look, if you don't want to then you have to tell him" Giselle said crossing her amrs and sitting back in her chair.

"But, I DO want too" Rachel argued.

"Wait…what?" Dylan was confused now.

"I mean I _WANT_ to but, I don't know if I _CAN_" Rachel said.

"Well, you have to try Rachel…what's the problem?" Giselle asked.

"I don't think I-I'm prepared."

"Prepared?" Dylan asked.

"As in…not mature enough" Rachel mumbled.

"Yes, you are" Giselle argued.

"How?"

"You almost took out Sebastian for what he did to Blaine" Dylan offered.

"Yeah, and you stayed composed even though that was your brother and…just Rachel you are REALLY, mature!"

"Well, I don't know about marriage Elle!"

"Your brain says to think it over, your body says you're not strong enough but, your heart says to go for it!"

"I guess but-"

"Rach?" Dylan put a hand in hers.

"Yeah?"

"Do it. Take a chance. Life is full of descicions. This is the path for you Honey."

"Look guys, thanks and all but…"

"Do it."

"Do it." Dylan nodded in agreement.

"I guess…"

"Just, think if I didn't ask her out I would have never been able to be here with her and be in love" Dylan kissed Giselle.

"Alright…I think I can do this…just maybe."

"Thank God!" Giselle smiled.

"She's seen the light…again!" Dylan chuckled a little as Rachel smiled and laughed after slapping his arm.

~oOo~

"Sebastian?" a small voice from one side of the coffee shop as the boys had ordered their coffee.

"Shelby!"

"Sebastian! Hi."

"How are you?" Shelby asked hugging Sebastian.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great…Kurt?"

"Hello, Ms. Cochran" Kurt said shyly.

"Call me Shelby."

"Hi, Shelby…long time no see" Kurt smiled.

"Come here" Shelby opened her arms as she pulled the boy close.

"Shall we talk then?" Sebastian motioned to a table.

"Well, what's happening?" Shelby asked after they sat down.

"Rachel can't make up her mind."

"As usual" Kurt added giggling a little.

"Well, just help her with what she needs to do first" Shelby said.

"But, how?"

"Get her priorities straight for her."

"You can't do anything for Rachel!" Kurt laughed.

"Yes, you can. She's difficult but, she not impossible."

Kurt scoffed loudly at Shelby.

"We need refills right Kurt?" Sebastian nudged him out of the booth.

"Right."

The two boys headed up to order 'refills'. They were arguing in line when…

"Sebastian?" a small loud voice came from the side of the coffee shop.

"Rachel?"

"Kurt?"

"Hi Rach."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were actually, just finishing up a meeting with an old…er…friend" Kurt said.

"Yeah, she was helping us with one of our friend's problems because, our friend is VERY, stubborn and out friend is very, important to this person so…" Sebastian said.

"Who is it then?" Rachel prompted.

"You don't wanna know" Kurt said panicked.

"Yes I do."

"No, really Rachel…you don't" Sebastian put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes. I. Do."

Fine. We were talking about you Rach" Kurt said annoyed.

"Stubborn?" Rachel sounded hurt.

"Yes."

"I am not! Now, where is this person I'm oh-so special to?"

"You sure you're not stubborn?" Sebastian chuckled.

"HEY!" Rachel screamed hitting him on the arm.

"KURT!" Giselle squealed as she ran over with Dylan.

"Hi." Kurt smiled and hugged her.

"Sebastian" Dylan and Giselle said.

"Dylan. Giselle."

"I wanna meet them" Rachel was still whining.

"No, you really don't for the last time Rachel Berry!" Kurt yelled.

"What?" Giselle and Dylan asked.

"Rachel's just being a stubborn little brat…" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"I am not a brat!"

"Blaine would BEG to differ! As would I." Kurt chuckled.

"That's not fair he's my brother of course, he would say that!"

"Exactly…and he's right!"

"Oh shush and order your drinks."

The boys got their 'refills' and unwillingly led a stubborn Rachel, confused Dylan, and anxious Giselle over to where they were sitting previously and instantly regretted it as Rachel's jaw quite literally, hit the floor.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Rachel" Shelby turned around.

A/N: Sorry, to end this here but…I NEED TO GET MY GRADES UP! Love you! Reviews?


	21. Come On, Come On

**A/N: Seeing as though I have a four day weekend, you guys should be expecting at least two updates…I couldn't do it Friday or yesterday because, I watched the premiere of Holy Musical Btman! IT WAS 'TOTALLY AWESOME!' ;)**

**So, like this one was harder to write…because, Shelby was a really, hard character for me so, sorry about that.**

**Anyways, read the ending note when you're done, it's important.**

"What is _she_ doing here?" sounded hurt.

"I…uh…we" Sebastian spluttered.

"They, brought me here to help you" Shelby said calmly.

"With?"

"Finn."

"Oh, no no no no no! You are NOT helping with that!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want you too!"

"And that's because?"

"Where did you go after high school mom? You completely disappeared again! Just like you did for sixteen years!"

"Oh don't even start with that! Sit down!"

"No!"

"Do as I say Rachel Patti Berry!"

"Mom!"

"Do it."

"Fine!" Rachel sits down huffing at her mother.

"Now, listen to me. If you feel like you're not ready, what do you not feel ready about?" Shelby take's on Rachel's hand from her chest and squeezes it.

"Well, I just don't know if I love him" Rachel says simply, causing Dylan and Giselle to exchange confused glances and Sebastian and Kurt to exchange worried ones.

"Now, you know that's not true" Shelby says.

"I know. I'm not mature enough for this mom! I just what about having kids and buying houses and-"

"Baby, just slow down."

"What?"

"Just, don't think about that yet Honey. When, I had you, I wasn't thinking what it could cause and that's why I had to give you up. I don't want you to give up Finn for the same reasons."

"Alright well…how about this…"

~oOo~

"Ahh, Rachel Patti Berry, diva-queen of them all, great to finally, have you back" Kurt sighs putting an arm around Rachel's shoulder as they walk back to their apartment Sebastian's arm firm around Kurt's waist.

"Yes, Rachel as much as you are annoying…it's good to have you back" Sebastian smirks at her.

"Thank you two" Rachel smiles.

"Now, do you think this actually, going to work for you? I'm just a little worried Rach." Kurt says.

"Of course, it is _my_ plan" Rachel smiles proudly.

"That's _why_ I'm worried."

"Oh Kurty, you've never trusted me" Rachel laughed.

"Do you know why?"

"Yeah, because I'm diabolical."

"No, because you're beside yourself Rach. You always have been."

"Are not" Rachel pouted.

"You sort of are Rach, Honey…sorry" Sebastian said.

"Oh shut up" Rachel said.

Kurt let go of Rachel as she headed inside the door to the apartment and threw his arms around Sebastian laughing and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Sebastian smirked, still laughing.

"Being you" Kurt smiled and ran into the apartment laughing.

~oOo~

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked a tired Kurt who was hiding in Sebastian's chest as they watched Finn's old scary movie collection that he gave to Kurt to watch over five years ago and we was just starting now.

"Ahh!" Kurt screamed buried himself deeper.

"Kurt, its okay it's just me, Sweetheart" Sebastian kissed his head reassuringly.

"Oh okay" Kurt sighed and looked up. Sebastian thought that he had never seen anything so adorable. Kurt's hair was ruffled, his blue eyes wide with fear, his lips were chapped, his face was very, pale, and he looked like he just saw Broadway burn down.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay" Sebastian cooed as he hugged Kurt close.

"But, what if that thing's actually, real Bas?"

"Alright look, it's the third movie…Paranormal Activity isn't even scary Kurt, Baby."

"With the lights off, in an apartment, in New York, with you scaring the shit out of me every two seconds it is Seb."

"Sorry" Sebastian smirked.

"What did you want?" Kurt nuzzled back into his chest, face turned towards the TV.

"Well, I wanted to kno-JESUS CHRIST!"

"AHHH! HELP!"

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my fucking God!"

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't kno-not scary huh?" Kurt smirked and poked Sebastian's side.

"Oh you should talk!" Sebastian teased at Kurt and motioned to the blanket Kurt was under.

"Well, I don't nor have I ever liked scary movies or thought they were fun to watch on a daily basis."

"Well, not on a daily basis…

"Oh shut up!"

"No. No. No. No." Sebastian punctuated each word by tickling Kurt.

"Ahh! No! STOP! AHAHAHAHA! BAS! Seb! Oh My GO-HAHAHA! HELP! I C-CAN'T B-B-BR-BREATHE!"

Then there was a knock at the door and a giggling Kurt ran to open the door, after squirming out of a laughing Sebastian's grip. Kurt was panting when, he opened the door. He was surprised to see a worried/confused/angry Finn, Mercedes, and Sam standing there. Kurt had his hair ruffled, happy tears falling out of eyes, and hid face was red with laughter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt managed between small gasps for air and giggles.

"What happened?" Finn burst in with Sam as they looked around.

"You okay Boo?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm fine really" Kurt giggled a little.

"SEBASTIAN?" Sam yelled as he saw the boy laughing on the couch.

"Oh…uh...yeah…that's my um…," Kurt suttered as he went to sit on Sebastian's lap and kiss his nose, "my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah? What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well, we came here to pick up Rach, but you were yelling and we got worried" Finn said.

"Well, she's upstairs…" Kurt said.

"And…Kurt's being tickled merciless goodbye!" Sebastian rushed and began his attack causing Kurt to scream and wriggle in his grip but, laugh none the less.

"They're cute" Mercedes laughs as Sam puts his arm around her shoulders.

"They really are aren't they" Finn smiles at his brother.

"Make me barf" Sam laughs as they head over to get Rachel.

"Why? Do you not like romance?" Mercedes questions him.

"I do. It's just they're like an overdose" Sam laughs.

"Sure" Finn laughs.

"Not helping" Sam laughs.

"Racheeeellll" Finn sings as he opens the door to Rachel's room.

"I'm ready" Rachel smiles and takes Finn's hand.

**A/N: Okay, so there's a question Sebastian wants to ask Kurt and I'm sure once, you hear it you'll be wondering as to why also…anyways…**

**Okay so, first…should I do a crossover fic for Glee and Veronica Mars because, that would combine two of my favorite things in this world?**

**Should I do a fic for Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian with the idea of the movie Uncross the Stars?**

**I was also, thinking what if I wrote a story where I'm actually in the glee-verse? :O How awesome right?**

**Also, would any of you want a story of your own? One-shot prompts? Story prompts?**

**And…this story will be ending in a little while so…I don't wanna lose you guys…umm check out my other fics and review? Also, would guys want a sequel maybe?**


	22. Never Alone

**A/N: Well, thank you Marie :) But, I need other opinions as well, because I need encouragement you guys! Anyways…ONWARD!**

"You look beautiful" Finn says, staring at Rachel, eyes sparkling.

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful" Sam says to Mercedes.

"Yeah, okay lover boy" Mercedes laughs.

"I was telling the truth" Sam says as chases Mercedes down the stairs.

~oOo~

"Bye!" Kurt yells as the group of four heads out.

"Wait…wasn't there…something you wanted to ask me?" Kurt asks as the door closes, between laughs.

"Oh yeah…" Sebastian says sitting Kurt up on his lap.

"What is it?" Kurt asks.

"Do you wanna maybe come over…I mean we're always here and you've never actually, seen my house…but, you don't have to if yo-" Sebastian trails off.

"Shh…" Kurt shuts him up with a kiss, "of course I want to."

"Sleep over?"

"Sleep over." Kurt nods.

~oOo~

"Well, here we are" Sebastian said cutting off the engine of his Mustang and looked over at Kurt.

"Wow" Kurt breathed.

They had pulled up at a large, crimson red house. It had white double doors in the front and had many windows which had a great view of the city. The car had been parked in a large circle driveway in front of a white garage door. Kurt couldn't wait to get inside.

"Well, what do you think?"

"This is where you live!"

"Hehe…yeah…"

"It's amazing!"

"I painted that myself."

"REALLY!"

"Completely…wait til' you see the inside…"

They got out of the car and Sebastian took Kurt's hand and walked up to the front doors. He unlocked and opened them to reveal a beautiful front hall. Marble floor, sky lights that illuminated the blue paint on the walls and ceiling. They walked further into the house to see a black, spiral staircase, two brown leather couches, an armchair, all situated around a small black coffee table in front of a TV stand with a flat screen, which accentuated the light gray walls nicely, along with the light given off by the sunlight's on the tall ceiling. The kitchen was big, with tile floors, black walls, and every appliance was silver, the window above the sink overlooked the city and since it was the afternoon the sunset looked beautiful. They walked to the other side of the living room and Kurt gasped because…were those, FRENCH DOORS? Yes, French doors that led into a beautiful backyard. They ended up on a wooden deck, that led down into a beautiful garden, with flowers and plants that gave off an array of colors in the soft sunlight. There was also, a pool and a Jacuzzi next to a little bar area.

"Do you wan to see upstairs?" Sebastian asked taking Kurt's hand.

"Yes, please" Kurt laughed.

Sebastian led Kurt up the spiral staircase and he pointed out the bathroom was the first door on the right, next to that on left was the guest room. They walked up a bit more and ended up between two doors. The one on the right was white and had Polaroid pictures on it along with a few autographed pictures; this led into Sebastian's master bathroom. His room was a light shade of green that matched his eyes; the bed was a queen sixed mattress with a brass headboard and a simple black, silk comforter. The nightstands and dresser were covered in pictures, and the TV was plastered to the wall next to the bathroom.

"Alright, one more room and then a little surprise you might say" Sebastian smiled and led Kurt out into the hallway. He then took him downstairs through the kitchen and to the garage. He opened it, flipped on the light, and then Kurt gasped.

~oOo~

"So, can we like get something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too" Mercedes said.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Finn asked.

"Let's get B.J.'s!" Rachel said.

"Woah! Rach-" Sam starts.

"It's a restaurant silly!" Rachel laughs.

"Well, then let's go yeah?"

They drove for about an hour until, stopping in front of the building. They walked inside and got a table, and ordered.

"Do you guys think Sebastian and Kurt will work out?" Sam asks.

"Well, yeah they really, do love each other" Finn says.

"Yeah, well that's what we said about Blaine and Kurt too."

"Well, that was just a loss of spark of emotion."

"And this won't be?"

"No, because they haven't left each other's sides for quite a while."

"True…"

~oOo~

"Oh, wow…" Kurt gasps.

"Yeah, it's just something I've been working on…" Sebastian says.

"When will it be done?" Kurt asks walking over to a pink, soft, short, sundress with a pattern of small flowers on it. Kurt picked up one of the sides, making sure to be careful, to see just how flowy it was.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"It's beautiful…wait…are you…"

"I accepted the clothing line offer" Sebastian smiles hugely.

"When did this happen?"

"When, you went to the bathroom during the movie."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kurt said hitting playfully on the arm laughing.

"Because, I wanted to know if you like it first."

"Of, course I do…now, how about that other room that we had passed on our way down here?"

"Ahh, yes…come on" Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked up the stairs to the little room that they had by-passed. Sebastian opened the door to a big glasz colored room with green borders. They matched the colors of Kurt and Sebastian's eyes perfectly. The room was huge and was covered in drawings, paintings, papers, pencils, paints, designs, books, letters, and photos.

"What is this place?"

"My…umm…studio" Sebastian smiles.

"It's nice…"

"I wanna show you something…"

"Okay…what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"I hope this isn't some kind of like, death trap" Kurt laughs but, obediently closes his eyes.

"Hold on" Sebastian said, and Kurt could faintly hear a door open and a gust of wind.

"Now, take my hand and just come with me" Sebastian said and took Kurt's hands and led him to the door.

"Open them."

"Oh my God…" Kurt breathe when, he saw what lay before him…a beautiful of New York city in the moonlight, on a balcony? Kurt thought he was in 'heaven'.

"What do you think?"

It's beautiful Bastian" Kurt smiled.

"One last thing…"

"What?"

"What do you think of this painting?" Sebastian points to a portrait of a young man, on an easel next to a black chair, and some painting supplies.

"Wow…it's beautiful…but, who is it?" Kurt said with a confused look on his face.

"It's…you"

**A/N: Ahh, does Sebby The Great have some secrets he'd like to share with us? My sources say yes. ;) Well, I hope you enjoyed that :) Also, guys please check out Canadian-23's (Marie's) story ****Transferring to a new home****! It's amazing! Love you guys!**


	23. If You Feel A Little Lighter

**A/N: Ah ha! Tsk, tsk, tsk Sebster! We have found you out!**

**Anways, guys sorry for the lack of updates! Yes, I haven't been able to update because, I have to pack for Finals and CST'S -_- And, I have to read **_**Speak**_** by Friday so…**

**Yeah, should be a minute and I will be starting two new stories after I finish this one in like two or three chapters-I know, I'm like in love with this but, it cant go on forever :(-and Les Liens Eternals….there will be one-shots in between because, things are just coming to me now :D**

**Wow, long note ^^^ here's the moment you've all been waiting for ;)**

Kurt's head was spinning, his heart was thumping wildly in his chest, his breath hitched, and his eyes watered, because did Sebastian just say that it was Kurt? They hadn't left each other's sides this whole time! Had they? No, of course so…

"W-why?" Kurt asked trying to keep his confusion down inside.

"I-I'm sorry, is this weird? Oh God it is! Isn't it? I knew it!" Sebastian babbled apologies on and on until Kurt stopped him a small chuckle falling from his lips.

"It's not that…why…_me?_" Kurt's voice was laced with confusion and shock along with his features twisting in deep thought as he peered into Sebastian's big green eyes.

"You…well,…you're my muse Kurt…well, avtually you always have been…ever since, I graduated college I got into art and I thought back to high school to a boy I once knew…the boy with glasz eyes…so, every night I came out here and wondered about you, looking up to the stars for an answer but, never finding one and finally, one night I just well,…I picked up my brush with you in mind and set to work with love in my heart along with pain, sorrow, and guilt. I just wanted to see you…and that's what this painting gave me…" Sebastian couldn't look at Kurt. How could he? He was absolutely pathetic.

"Hey, Bas it's okay…look at me" Kurt tried and tilted Sebastian's chin towards only to find his eyes were close and his lashes were wet…was he crying? Kurt's own eye were glistening in the evening light with unshed crystal tears, threatening to break down the dam.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes, he didn't know what to expect. What did he want? Love. What did he need? Forgiveness. What did he get? Acceptance, happiness, and…love. Kurt pulled him into an embrace on the chair he was sitting in.

"Sebastian, you should've told me" Kurt smiled.

"I didn't know what you'd think" Sebastian sobbed a little in to Kurt's blue button up.

"It's okay Honey…look, I know you think it's weird but it's not. It's sweet…you don't need to be embarassed! If anyone should be embarassed it should be me!I should've known how I felt about you. Not, what I thought I should feel about because, of how you wanted Blaine. But, we can't change that now, it's in the past. And, I'm sorry about how I treated you and I know you are too. So, thank you for making me realize this. You know I think the first thing I fell in love with about you is your eyes because, they tell a story that only you could tell and I wanna know it…by heart. I'm so happy with you, in your arms, because that's right where I need to be…where I've always needed to be." Kurt smiles into Sebastian's hair and kisses his head before he looks up and catches Kurt's lips in a small kiss.

"Thank you Kurt" Sebastian smiles through his tears.

"Thank you Sebastian" Kurt smiles through his tears as well.

~oOo~

Just as Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam were leaving Finn's phone began to ring the melody of As If We Never Said Goodbye. It was Kurt.

Finn answered quickly, "Hello? Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Kurt chuckled on the other end and Finn could hear the soft sound of a music playing in the background.

"What's up?"

"…I'm in love."

Finn nearly dropped his phone because, OH MY GOD! That was his brother!

~oOo~

"So…they kicked you out?" Kurt asked Sebastian. They were sitting on the balcony drinking coffee after Kurt had called and told Finn he was in love and then had the whole 'if you hurt me he _kills_ you got it?' talk with Sebastian.

"Yeah, I've always kind of had this place set aside after college to come and think…I mean wouldn't you want something where you can come and think about everything…well, my parents found out that I was seeing a guy…and my dad hit me in my ribs but, it didn't hurt actually, I think I laughed at him because it didn't hurt and then he told me that I could be gay just not under his roof and after my mom said nothing I up and left" Sebastian said with a distant look in his eyes as he stared out to the twinkling lights of the city on the horizon.

"Aww, that's sweet…where are you going?" Kurt asked as Sebastian walked inside.

"You'll see" Sebastian smirked and went inside e returned a minute later, after a lot of commotion inside, with a guitar.

"You play?"

"Yea…and I wanted to play this for because, I feel like it's our story."

"Okay" Kurt smiled as he began to play.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
><em>_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow__  
><em>_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
><em>_And I don't want to go home right now___

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
><em>_And all I can breathe is your life__  
><em>_Cuz sooner or later it's over__  
><em>_I just don't want to miss you tonight___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am___

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
><em>_Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
><em>_When everything feels like the movies__  
><em>_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am___

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am___

_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am"_

Sebastian smiled as Kurt kissed him.

~oOo~

"Do you wanna sleep out here tonight?" Sebastian asks as he comes out with two cups of tea.

"Really?" Kurt seems surprised.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I didn't think you'd like it."

"Oh, come one sleeping under the stars with the man I love in my arms overlooking New York City" Sebastian smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, alright."

After a while of talking Kurt curled up into Sebastian's side, who rested his head on the other boy's and stared up at the sky Kurt feeling Sebastian's heartbeat under his fingertips on Sebastian's chest. They fell asleep with big smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Hope, you enjoyed that :) Reviews? Love you guys. Also, any requests for a sequel need a small prompt to go with so, just message me with those kay? Thanks-Kenzie**


	24. I'm in love

**A/N: Okay, so this took some time my computer was out for a week!**

**Sorry, about this.**

**Plus, I am failing miserably right now in school and I have to update a roleplay everyday soo…**

**But, here's the chapter you've all waited so, patiently for!**

Kurt awoke to the sound of birds chirping, taxis, and the sound of someone singing and playing guitar…_wait what?_

He patted the empty space next to him and realized he fell asleep on Sebastian the night before but, he wasn't there anymore…

Kurt yawned silently and looked over to the other end of the balcony. There he found the source of this mystery voice…Sebastian! What was he singing though?It certainly _WAS _beautiful!

"_How many special people change_

_How many lives are living strange_

_Where were you when we were getting high?_

_We were getting high_

_We were getting high_

_We were getting high_

_We were getting high" _and then he strummed his guitar a final time, sighed and then when Kurt thought he was going to turn around he began to play another song…

"_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me"_ and with the last string he turned and Kurt's breath hitched when he saw Sebastian had silent tears on his cheeks. Kurt gaped silently…he was amazing!

Sebastian whispered something incoherent to himself and then stopped when he saw Kurt staring at him…

"OH! I'm so sorry Kurt! Did I wake you?" Sebastian scrambled, putting his guitar down, and running over to Kurt.

"That…was…"

"I'm sorry did you hate it? I knew I shouldn't have-" but, Sebastian was cut off by Kurt kissing him sweetly.

"It was perfect."

"Really?"

~oOo~

A barely, awake Rachel wondered into a snoring Finn's room and shook him.

"W-what? Rach?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I wanna have the wedding…in two weeks…"

Well, that woke him up…two weeks? How in the…

"How are we going to do that!"

"I've already figured that out…"

~oOo~

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sebastian asks.

"I just have this feeling and…nevermind" Kurt waves his hand as if to shoo off the feeling.

"Tell me." Sebastian smiles sweetly.

"…I'm in love…" Kurt breathes simply and looks at Sebastian.

"…me too…but there is one difference…" Sebastian says.

"What?" Kurt looked curiously into Sebastian's deep green eyes.

"I've been in love since high school…"

"Oh…well, that may be true but hey…I love you now and I was just blinded by jealousy…" Kurt chuckles a little.

"Uh huh" Sebastian smirks at Kurt.

"Oh shut it will you!" Kurt chuckles and pushes him playfully. Sebastian takes the chance to pull Kurt into his lap and tickle him.

"AHH! OH MY GOD! SEB! Seb stop. I'm seri-HAHAHAHA! I-I can't b-breathe! Ah! Help! I'll bite you!" Kurt's babbling and pleading goes on and on.

"Alright! Alright! I give! I give!" Kurt finally squeals.

"HA! I WIN!" Sebastian smirks at the boy in his arms and kisses his nose gently.

"Yeah, you win…this time…I'll figure something out though!"

"Sure you will" Sebastian teases.

"You underestimate my power!" Kurt giggles and bites his nose gently.

"Ow." Sebastians mocks him and laughs.

"What time is it?"

"About 6:30" Sebastian yawns a little.

"We can still sleep then!" Kurt yells happily.

"Alright," Sebastian chuckles and lays beside Kurt, spooning him.

~oOo~

This time when, Kurt awoke he found Sebastian's arms still around him and he smiled. He checked his phone. No missed calls, or new messages…thank Gaga! What time was it? He glanced at his phone again. 9:30…they had slept like that for 3 hours!

Kurt was happy, yet dazed. Could this be it? Kurt thought about how, he thought Blaine wouldn't hurt him. But, Blaine wasn't like Sebastian not at all. Kurt smiled to himself and snuggled in closer to Sebastian's hold. That would never happen to them. He lay there for a while, staring at the painting of him. He would wait for Sebastian to wake up.

"I love you" he whispered to Sebastian.

"I love you too" Well hell, that woke Kurt up…

"I love you more" he whispered shocked to see if he was hearing things.

"I love you most" Sebastian said then kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you still tired?"

"Yes…"

"Then go back to sleep Babe."

"Alright…well, what are you going to do?"

"Wait, until you're actually, awake…as well as me…"

"Clever."

"I know."

They both fell asleep to the other's breathing on their necks and heart beats under fingertips.

**A/N: So, one two more chapters. Once, again sorry, for the delay on this! So, prompts for sequel? Send them in! Umm, that is if you want a sequel.**

**Also: ****Okay, so my grandma used to have colon cancer.**

**Yes, I say used in the pat tense because, they caught it early and cured. Thank God! I don't what I'd do without her you know? And they put a thing in her chest but, she had to get it removed today, so yes she had surgery and she doesn't look too good. So, keep in your thoughts please? Thanks.**


	25. Accidentally In Love

**A/N: Yes. This is the last chapter. I need prompts or ideas for a sequel. Anyways, a shout out to fuffylover who was my first reviewer and motivated me to continue writing this. Also, to Sunday morning on saturday and Canadian-23 for your kind words. I love the stories guys! :) Also, to tammylynnea, houseofnightfan1, caramarie1918, SneakySlytherinGirl, and WaitingForAKiss, for your reviews. Here we go! Thanks, for staying with me!**

Kurt awoke with Sebastian curled around him. He smiles as he hears the familiar sounds of New York City all around him and smells the city air. He strectches and accidentally wakes up Sebastian.

"Hmm?" Sebastian yawns and groans.

"Sorry, I woke you up." Kurt says and strokes Sebastian's face lovingly smiling down at him.

"It's fine…" Sebastian stretches and sits up. He looks back at Kurt and kisses him.

"Well, good morning to you too" Kurt laughs and Sebastian runs a finger through his own ruffled hair and looks at Kurt.

"W-what?" Kurt begins to grow worried. What's going on? Is he realizing he doesn't love me? Oh Gaga no!

"…Nothing" Sebastian says after a long silence. "It's just that you're perfect."

"Oh" was all Kurt could say.

"So, do you wanna go somewhere with me today?"

"Where?"

"You'll see" Sebastian laughs and pulls Kurt along with him to go get ready.

[Earlier]

Sebastian checked to make sure Kurt was dead asleep and then he took Kurt's phone and called Finn.

"Hey Kur-" he says happily and little confused.

"It's Sebastian." Sebastian says quickly.

"Hello" Finn's tone is cold.

"Look, can you help me out with something?" Sebastian sounds nervous.

"What? Is he hurt? I SWEAR IF HE'S EVEN-" Finn barks through the speaker.

"No. No, it's not that." Sebastian says hurriedly.

"Then what is it?" Finn sounds curious.

"You know any good places to perform?"

"Yeah, uh…the mall? I know a good theater company that a stage and we can order in an audience…why?"

"I wanna sing to Kurt."

"What?"

"I want to examine my feelings through song…"

"What song?"

"Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows."

"Dude…wow…that-that's your guys' song!"

"I know. That's why I'm singing it…?"

"Oh, right."

"So, will you help out?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

~oOo~

"He wants to what?" Kurt's high voice rang clearly, through the phone's small speaker. Finn flinched.

"He wants to sing to you…but, don't tell him I told you!" Finn explained.

"WHY?"

"Because, it was supposed, to be a secret…"

"Finn! WHY DID YOU TELL ME!"

"I didn't think it would matter…"

"…Finn…" Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine. You big lug!" Kurt laughed a little.

"You sure?"

"Of course…I won't do anything to give you away…"

"THANKS!"

"Of course…"

~oOo~

"Sebastian where are we going?" Kurt asked as they drove down a road he actually, recognized quite well. He knew where they were going but, didn't say anything to spoil it.

"YOU'LL SEE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Sebastian laughed, that was like the twentieth time Kurt had asked him.

"WHY?" Kurt whined, playfully.

"Because, if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"No."

"Exactly…anyways, we're here now."

"FINALLY!" Kurt squealed and looked out the windshield at the place he and Rachel went once. It was a big building in and out. A tall, tan building with no windows except for the doors. The out side was spotless, of any litter, graffiti, or dirt. Only a few leaves were scattered around but, that gave it a homey look. He smiled as Sebastian ran around the front laughing and opened the door.

"Shall we my love?" he asks offering his hand.

"Yes, please" Kurt said taking it and getting out of the car, closing the door behind him. They walked up hand-in-hand, Sebastian whispered something to the man at the front, and they were let in with a smile. When they entered there was a lot of people and there were two empty seats by where Finn and Rachel were so, they sat down.

"Second row? Good choice" Kurt winked at Finn.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Sebastian lied, "Be right back…I swear" he smiled and left towards what appeared to be the direction of the bathrooms but, instead went backstage and warmed up.

"bye, Sweetie" Kurt smiled. He knew that was a lie. Kurt just wondered what Sebastian would sing. Maybe, some thing cute and sweet, or some thing dirty and hot. Kurt didn't care it was Sebastian singing to him! It was going to be great either way. They had grown so, close…it was not longer just puppy love…sure, they hated each other in high school but, now they uncontrollably and undeniably in love with each other. Because, you just know when someone's in love. With girls, it's in their smiles, and with guys it's in their eyes. And if you were able to look into Kurt's eyes right now, you wouldn't be able to deny it.

Then the lights dropped, everyone straightened up, and music started playing to a song everyone knew. Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows. Kurt's eyes grew and his smile widened. Then, the curtains rose and Sebastian was standing there and he began to sing…all the while looking into Kurt's eyes, and dancing.

"_So he said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<em>

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<em>

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love <em>_[x7]___

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally <em>_[x2]___

_Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside him<em>

_**Love ...I'm in love"**_

Kurt sang with Sebastian quietly throughout the song, their eyes meeting every time Sebastian looked down. And, when Kurt sang the last note in perfect harmony with Sebastian, green met glasz, fireworks exploded and Sebastian ran pulled Kurt up on stage and kissed him passionately, his arms snaking around Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms around his neck. The crowd cheered. When they parted, and idea came to Kurt's mind and he said,

"Come What May, we're together in this Crazy Little Thing Called Love" he smiled and kissed Sebastian again.

"That's our song" Sebastian smiled.

"I know, but I have one I'd like to dedicate to you…if you don't mind" Kurt bit his lip.

"Go for it" Sebastian chuckled and went to sit down, Finn clapped him on the back and Rachel kissed his cheek.

Kurt whispered something to the people backstage and then the music began to play and he gulped before grasping Sebastian's gaze, and holding it.

"**I like where we are,  
>When we drive, in your car<br>I like where we are... Here**

**Cause our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch here**

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>

**I like where you sleep,  
>When you sleep, next to me.<br>I like where you sleep... here**

**Our lips, can touch  
>And our cheeks, can brush<br>Our lips can touch here**

**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>

**Our lips, can touch  
>Our lips, can touch...here<strong>

**You are the one the one that lies close to me  
>Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>

**You are the one the one that lies close to me  
>Whispers "Hello I miss you, I miss you"<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms<strong>

**Here in your arms.  
>Here in your arms."<strong>

Kurt gulped once, the song ended. Silence. Then, the crowd erupted into cheers and Sebastian ran up on stage, took Kurt in his arms, and kissed him, their arms winding around one another, holding on tightly, as though if they loosened their grips, they would lose the other forever.

Finn and Rachel came up after the two parted from their kiss and were hugging, and wrapped them up in an even bigger hug, and soon everyone at the theater was there-even the people who ran everything-hugging them and it was like their performance had moved everyone there that night.

Kurt smiled through happy tears, and thanked everyone. He and Sebastian began to walk out hand-in-hand and the crowd just, looked at them dreamily. They wished they could have something so, perfect.

~oOo~

Kurt and Sebastian were on their way home after the performances. They were holding hands while, Seb was driving to his house. He wanted Kurt to see something very, important…Seb took a deep breath. It had to be perfect. Kurt looked over at him dreamily, he just smiled back nervously. They finally, pulled into his driveway and he cut off the engine.

They got out of the car and headed up to the house, hand-in-hand. Seb opened the door, and walked in Kurt trailing behind him, he closed the door and turned to Kurt, grabbing him around the waist. "I love you" he said and kissed him. When, they broke apart Kurt smiled, "I love you too he whispered against his lips. "I-I want to shoe you something…" Sebastian said nervously. "Sure, hun what is it?" he asked. "Come on" Sebastian pulled him upstairs.

Seb led Kurt down the hall to the same room they had saved for last the first time Kurt came over. Seb turned and looked at Kurt, "I-I um…did this a few days ago while, you were at home…" he let out a shaky breath. Kurt cupped his cheek, "Whatever it is I'm sure it's fine" he smiled reassuringly, and kissed the tip of Seb's nose. "Close your eyes" Sebastian said. "Oh, alright" Kurt laughed, as Sebastian took his hand. Then, Sebastian turned the doorknob and opened the door and led Kurt into the room. He uncovered Kurt's eyes, and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wow" Kurt breathed out. On the wall, there was mural of him and Sebastian kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. The sunlight bounced off little drops of dew on blades of grass in the bottom corners of the picture, making them look like crystals. There were birds in the sky, and the clouds looked so fluffy you just wanted to reach in and touch one. The sunlight, and shine of the Eiffel Tower gave Kurt and Sebastian an angelic type of glow. The painting was to say the least, breathtaking.

"It's beautiful" Kurt breathed out and turned to find Sebastian smiling at him, tears in his eyes. "Seb? What's wrong?" Kurt asked worried.

"N-nothing" he said his voice cracking, and watery. "…J-just…Kurt will you g-go to Paris with me?" he asked and held out two tickets.

Kurt was at a loss for words and breath. He finally, realized what had just happened and jumped into Seb's arms "Of, course I will" Kurt smiled and kissed him.

~oOo~

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms on the balcony. It was the most peaceful sleep either of them had ever had.

**A/N: I'm, so sad this is ending. Also, sorry for not updating but, everytime I wrote something I cried, because well…I don't wanna lose you guys! Anyways, on a lighter note, I graduated! YAY! As, of June 6****th**** I graduated Junior High, and am going into high school! So, thanks for your support. Also, my grandma said that she thanks you for all the wonderful support you gave her in her fight against colon cancer and she's doing a lot better now! So, thanks for all the kind words. She really, appreciated it.**

**I'm crying as I write this because, you guys have been there with me forever! I mean through everything, that has gone wrong so far, and I wanna thank you so much for picking me up through text. It was amazing how you guys could make me smile on my worst days.**

**So, that is the end. If you hadn't noticed all the chapters were lyrics from the song Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows, nice right? Any requests or prompts for sequels and/or one-shots? Drop 'em in. I like them! So, guys this is good-bye. Until next time. I salute you-Kenzie**


End file.
